


Trouble with WILDE

by sur1sur



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different chapter in no order and in no relationship to other stories<br/>Concerning different problems that Nick faces within the ZPD and others<br/>These stories have nothing to do with my other stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick glanced at the rest of the ZPD officers. he was not the only one feeling down. An entire day rescuing people, all because of one lunatic group decided to use violence instead of talking.

Judy walked over to Nick and said," Thankfully it is time for all of us to clock out and go home."

Nick decided he was going to try and lighten the mood before saying," Hey, Carrot. Why did the frog jump when you introduce yourself to him."

Judy did not recall any frogs at the incident before quietly asking," What are you talking about?"

Nick said," Because you said 'I am Officer Judy Hopps'." Before laughing and saying," Trying to lighten things up."

Judy sighed before rebuking Nick by replying," Nick none of us want to hear your juvenile jokes."

Nick looked surprised at Judy but hung his head as he heard the comments from the others around him.

"Yeah, grow up fox." "Try being more of a Police Office than a Conman." "No one wants to hear your miserable jokes." "Quit being a Pathetic Useless Fox." "Be more Serious than a joke Pelt around here."

Judy was shocked by the last comment before saying," Hey Nick. Do you want to do something this weekend?"

Nick decided that he did need to be more mature before replying," No there is something I have to do." Before leaving the ZPD.

Clawhauser seeing nick leave walked into the bullpen before asking," What is going on?"

Judy replied," Oh Nick told a childish joke that none of us wanted to hear." Before telling Clawhauser the joke.

Clawhauser laughed before saying," Kind of funny." and leaving the room.

\----------------------------------0o0o00o0o0=======================o0o0o0o00o0

Nick quickly gathered his three favorite comedy dvd and prepared himself to become a more Mature and Serious Mammal.

\----------------------------------0o0o0o0o00o0======================0o0oo0o0o0o

Francine let out a huge laugh before saying," I got it."

Everyone looked at Francine before Woolford asked," What did you get."

Francine smiled before answering," Nick' little joke." and leaving for home.

__________________________________________0oo00o00o0o0o0o=====================0o0o0o0o0o0o

Judy walked into the bullpen and not spotting Nick but did see Fangmeyer talking with several other officers. She walked over and asked," Have any of you seen, Officer Wilde."

Fangmeyer scratched under his chin before. asking," Do I know you, young rabbit?"

Judy wonder if this was a twin of Fangmeyer before answering," Sorry but I am Officer Judith Hopps."

Immediately Fangmeyer jumped, causing the other in the group to laugh."

Judy totally confused asked," What is going on?"

Fangmeyer in a sweet voice answered," Just following your orders Officer Judith." which left to more laughter.

Judy crossed her arm before going to her seat.

Chief Bogo entered and said," Alright everyone take your seat." Before glancing down and asking," Where is Officer Wilde?"

Nick replied," I am sitting back here Chief Bogo."

Chief Bogo looked up before saying," Alright, I don't care." and handing out assignments.

Judy and Nick case was a simple one and were done before noon including typing up the report. Letting Judy time to get some errands done.

____________0o0o00o0o0=======================0o0o00o0o0o00--------------

Nick grabbed the bag of Fangmeyer's favorite snack and Judy's pen before walking over to the pair of wolves desk.

Woolford seeing Nick approaching, asked," What do you, Nick?"

Nick answered," Just came over to offer you these for last Friday night." and offer up the bag.

Fangmeyer immediately grabbed the bag and opened them before woodford and him began munching on them.

Nick politely asked," May I take one?"

Fangmeyer answered," Help yourself." Before offering the bag to Nick.

Nick gently reached his right hand into the bagged and grabbed one of the snack, with his left he swiped the file on the bottom of Fangmeyer unfinished pile.

Nick quickly read the file and smiled, he knew who the culprit was, even if the guy was using an alias before heading out.

\------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0==========================0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o-------------

Nick knew where the culprit hanged out and immediately drove to the place and enter the saloon.

The bartender seeing Nick entered asked," What can I do for one of our fine officers in blue?"

Nick answered," I would like Jacob to come with me to the police station."

Jacob, a tall and menacing looking Jaguar, walked over to Nick before asking," Why should I come with you?"

Nick answered," Or my partner could call Lillian and tell her where to find you." Before tossing Jacob a pair of handcuffs.

Jacob looked around the saloon, everyone had stepped away from him, before putting the handcuff on and letting Nick walk him out of the saloon.

Nick quickly drove back to the precinct and got Jacob to confess before heading back to Judy and his cubicle.

Nick finish typing up the report and notice that he was the last one left. 

Nick got up and took the file to Clawhauser before saying," Officer Fangmeyer forgot this one." and handing the file to Clawhauser.

Clawhauser took the file and placed it with the other before saying," Nick do you know what you calla three hump camel."

Nick answered," That would be a tres gibbum." and leaving the ZPD


	2. Banking

The city auditor glared at Chief Bogo before saying," Tell me why Officer Nick Wilde has not cashed any checks."

Chief Bogo replied," I don't know why he has not cash them yet. But I will find out for you. Now about the budget request for my departments."

The city auditor said," Take care of this and than we will talk about your budget request." Before leaving the office.

Chief Bogo immediately hit the intercom before saying," Clawhauser send Nick Wilde to my office."

Clawhauser replied," But boss he is off duty for the next couple of days."

Chief Bogo sighed before saying," Than send Judy to me."

After a few moment a knock was on his door and Judy entered before saying," You wanted to see me Chief."

Chief Bogo replied," I did. I want to know if you know why your partner has not cashed in any of his checks."

Judy said," I don't know but I could find out."

Chief replied," Than get busy and find out."

Judy saluted and quickly left the office and headed to Nick's apartment before knocking.

After fifteen minutes, she remember that Nick had some errands that he had to run. So she figure Finnick knew what was going on with Nick.

Judy knew that Finnick went legit, opening a bar called Loud and Proud and

not far from Nick's apartment. Maybe he was there before heading over there.

Judy spotted Finnick and asked," Have you seen, Nick?"

Finnick yelled into the bar, "HEY NICK, You got a dame here for you."

Nick walked out wearing an apron and see Judy, asked," What are you doing here, Judy?"

Judy answered," From what I know the city auditor is after the chief to find out why you have not cashed any of the ZPD checks that you have received."

Finnick said, "Hey Nick, why don't you show Judy the banks you deal with." before winking at Nick.

Nick took off the apron before asking," Are you sure you can spare me?"

Finnick laughed before answering," See you tonight, Nick." Before handing Nick one of his ZPD checks.

Nick said,' Come on, carrot." Before he started for the bank across the street from Finnick's bar.

Judy asked," What are you going to show me?"

Nick answered," Actually I need to borrow your carrot pen and you cant tell Bogo about it."

Judy replied," I will not tell the Chief about it."

Nick walked over to the teller click on the recorder before saying," Hello, I would like to open up an account at your fine establishment. Janet."

Janet, a jaguar, seeing Nick hit the silent alarm for security before asking," Do you have any identification on you?"

Nick smiled and pulled out his police and drivers license and replied,' I have my driver and police IDs on me. I also have a thousand dollars and this check on me"

The bank manager, a male gazelle, walked over and asked," Is there a problem here?"

Nick answered," I am trying to open an account here and I have two form of identification here."

The bank manager replied," I am sorry but at this time we are not taking in new accounts. Maybe in a year we will be able to accommodate you sir>"

Nick put his money, check and ID back into his wallet before heading over to Judy.

Judy asked," What happened?"

Nick said," You are not to tell the Chief about this."

Judy quickly replied," I will not tell the chief."

Nick realized she answered to quickly before saying," Nor are you to tell anyone else about this. It is my problem and I will solve it."

Judy sighed before replying," I will not say a single word to anyone about it."

Nick handed Judy the carrot before saying," I need to go home and get ready to go to work for Finnick." 

Judy watched Nick leave before heading to the police station. She had an idea to help Nick.

Clawhauser, seeing Judy, said," Hey Judy."

Judy turned to Clawhauser and said," Ben can you have the Chief come to the Bullpen immediately, tell him it concerns Nick.

Clawhauser replied," Sure thing." Before contacting the chief as Judy went into the bullpen.

Judy said," Wolford, Francine, Delgato. Everyone come here." As she saw the chief coming into the room.

Francine asked," What the matter, Judy?"

Judy played the carrot pen before answering," That is the problem. I promise not to tell you guys but I would appreciate any possible answer that you guys can come up with."


	3. GRADES and team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick starts to go to college and meet some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Alan Kraft -Bison - Chemistry professor.  
> Dean William Stine - Elephant - Dean of School

Nick was grateful Delores was such a taskmaster and unhelpful when coming up with a solution and her 'You Have A Brain. Use It and Solve' Meaning doing your own research and finding your own answers. As he finish his first test and pass it to the old BISON.

The Professor quickly check the answer before saying," We will talk after class."

Nick knew he got a hundred on his test and figure Professor Kraft was going to let him advance to Advance Chemistry before returning to his seat.

After the last student left, Dean Stine entered before signaling Nick to come to the front of the room.

William said," Mister Nickil please tell me how you score a perfect score on the test."

Nick answered," I study." Before handing over his text book and saying," I study the first three chapters, even though according to Professor Kraft only the first two would be the test. Go ahead and ask me anything."

Dean Stine began to ask questions off the test than out of the book, going into the third chapter. He even started asking question out of the fourth chapter, which Nick could not answer.

After almost two hours of question, Dean Stine said," Very well, Mister Nickil. Professor Kraft will give you a passing grade."

Nick replied," Thank you, sir." Before starting for the door. His ears still tune in to the quiet conversation between the two.

Alan said," You can expect me to give him an A."

William replied," I told him he would get a passing grade. So you will give him a passing grade. A C."

Alan said," Very Good." As the two older gentle mammals laughed, unaware that Nick had heard them.

Nick left the building, more than a little angry but he would not let those asses knew they got to him.

As Nick left the building someone yelled," Watch it, fox."

Nick turned and seeing the football, easily caught it before hearing, "Toss it back to us, dumb fox."

Nick turned and saw the four fellow students that were playing football before leaning backward and tossing the football over their heads and into the parking lot and breaking the front car window window of Professor Kraft.

As the Armadillo and the Porcupine went to retrieve the ball. The squirrel and the lynx walked over to Nick.

Nick still in a bad mood, asked," What do you want?"

The lynx answered," For you to join our football team as quarterback since our current one can t throw worth a shit."

Nick asked," Why would I do that?"

The squirrel answered, "The football went into the teacher's parking lot and more than likely will get you expelled. But if you join the team, no one will know how the window got busted."

Nick sighed, he wanted to learn more so he could be a doctor before asking," What time is football practice?"

The lynx smiled before saying," We are going their now."

Nick shrugged his temp dad wanted him to exercise while he was at college and this would be fun.


	4. Getting a Fox out of bed (Council Meeting (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is guided to a Pack council meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Irual for the idea and permission to write my own perception on what would happen

Nick covered his head and ignore the pounding on the door. 

Fangmeyer yelled, " Officer Wilde, If you don't open this door, we will break it down."

Nick yelled back, "Than you have to replace it and tell Bogo why you did it." 

Wolford said," Nick, we promise Judy to make sure you did not sleep the week away."

Nick replied," I never promise her that." Before glancing at the clock reading 6:10 and burrowing under his covers as he heard the door open.

Fangmeyer said," Text Judy and she told us where your spare keys were." Before he and Wolford entered Nick's bedroom.

Wolford began to pulled ten blankets off of Nick's bed before they could actually see Nick.

Nick glanced at Wolford and than Fangmeyer before slipping out of the bed and quickly underneath it.

Fangmeyer yelled," Get out from under the bed."

Nick replied," Nope." and curled up and went to sleep in the far corner.

Fangmeyer swore before trying to move the bed.

Wolford said," Forget it, Fangmeyer. The bed is bolted to the wall."

Fangmeyer examined the bed before adding," And the box springs are bolted to the bed frame."

Wolford said," Janet probably could fit under the bed and get him."

Fangmeyer sighed before calling his sister and telling her to come up to Nick's apartment.

A young brown and tan female wolf came into the bedroom before asking," What is up brother?"

Fangmeyer answered," Remember the fox that we told you about, He is hiding under the bed. Which is bolted to the walls and we are to big to crawl under it."

Janet replied," Don't worry Fangy, I will get him."

Nick smirked from under the bed before asking," Do you call Wolford, Wolfie?"

Janet blushed before answering," No I don't call him that."

Nick said," From where I am, I can see you and Wolfie's tail intertwining but you don't have a cute name for him. Are you sure your old enough to date him."

Janet replied," I am 19 years old. More than old enough to date my little fido wido." Before she and Wolford both blushed.

Nick broke out laughing from under the bed and said," Fangy and Little Fido Wido, That is too rich. Does he call you his Matey Watey."

Janet immediately growled before crawling under the bed.

Nick seeing the red in Janet's eye decided it was time for a quick retreat before crawling out from under the bed.

Fangmeyer grabbed Nick before saying," Thanks, sis. I got him."

Janet crawled out from under the bed and looked at her brother before quickly turning away and saying," BROTHER. Your fox friend is naked."

Wolford immediately stepped between Nick and Janet and glared at Nick.

Before Nick could say anything, Fangmeyer carried Nick to the bathroom before saying, " Take a shower and than get dress, so we can get going."

Nick asked," Where are we, going?" Knowing the bedroom incident had Fangmeyer mad.

Fangmeyer answered," We were ask to take you to the Council of Wolves meeting and it is almost a five hour drive and we are to be there before noon and we already wasted half an hour." Before glancing around the bathroom to be sure Nick had no way to lock himself in.

Nick waited until Fangmeyer put him down before saying," I am not a wolf and have no desire to be one. So I will be heading back to bed."

Fangmeyer growled and slowly said," Get showered. So we can get this over with before I decide to give you a bath."

Nick sat on the toilet before asking," Why do the Council of Wolves wish to speak to a humble little fox."

Fangmeyer answered," Because that humble little fox had shown that he is a very special fox and they want to talk to him."

Nick sighed before saying," Okay but I don't need anyone watching me take a shower."

Fangmeyer replied," Fine but hurry it up." before leaving the bathroom.

Nick quickly closed the bathroom door before opening the cupboard under the sink and took out a bar of soap. He quickly unwrapped it and revealing two door wedges that were put together to look like a bar of soap. Nick than slid one wedge under the door and the other he put in a plastic bag that was wrapped with the two wedges and dropped it into the toilet tank. He than grabbed three towels and laid two of them in the bathtub. Turning the third into a makeshift pillow. Nick than removed a portable tape player and turned it on. Causing the sound of a shower running to be heard. He than crawled into the bathtub and went to sleep.

After twenty minutes, Janet asked," How long does it take for him to shower?"

Fangmeyer answered," I will go check." Before walking to the bathroom and after not getting a response from Nick. Try to opened the door, only to find it had been blocked before hammering on the door.

Almost immediately Janet and Wolford came to see what the fuss was about. The latter asked," What is the problem, Fangmeyer."

Fangmeyer answered," That sneaky fox has the door jammed."

Janet ears pricked up before asking," Did you guys just hear a click," As the sound of the shower stopped before starting up again.

Wolford asked," How the hell did he locked the door?"

Janet quickly dropped to her knees and said," Brother, go get me my purse. He has a wedge under the door."

Fangmeyer ran and brought back his sister purse before asking," What are you going to do?"

Janet answered," You forget I teach at an all girl school and they do like to lock themselves in rooms, some without lock." Before pulling out a rod and pushing the wedge away from the door.

Fangmeyer swore as he heard the sound coming from the tape player. He walked over to the bathtub and seeing Nick sleeping. Without a second thought he turned on the shower at full force before closing the shower door and holding it closed.

Nick woke up to the water before yelling ," LET ME OUT."

Fangmeyer replied," Take your shower, Wilde. We are already running late."

Wilde sighed before starting to take his shower. He made have lost this battle but had not lost the war.


	5. Taking time (Council meeting part 2)

Fangmeyer opened the shower before saying," Get out, dried off and get dressed. Wolford will be keeping an eye on you."

Nick replied," I don't need anyone to help me get dress." and began to towel off.

Fangmeyer said," I don't care. You have wasted enough time. Now hurry up."

Nick smirked before replying," My blower is not working. So it will take longer for me to get dressed."

Fangmeyer glared at Nick before checking the blower and not getting it to work before yelling," Janet run out and get my dryer, Nick's is not working."

Nick began to take apart his dryer and make repair.

Fangmeyer asked," Why not get a new one?"

Nick answered," Because it has sentimental value. Sort of like when your sister calls you Fangy."

Before Fangmeyer could respond, Janet entered the bathroom carrying Fangmeyer's dryer before shutting her eyes and saying," Really, you could not have covered yourself, Mister Wilde?"

Nick replied," And you could have given it to Wolford but you wanted to see if the rumors about foxes endowments were real or not."

Janet Immediately began to blush as she said," I had no desires to know if the rumors were true or false."

Fangmeyer had enough and quickly plugged the dryer into the same outlet as the cassette player causing the circuit breaker to flip killing off all power to the apartment.

Nick said," Great, Now I got to go check the circuit breakers." Before wrapping a towel aroung his waist and heading for the fuse box.

Fangmeyer replied," Just don't take all day with this, Nick."

Nick walked over to the fuse box before saying," Should only take about ten minutes before unlocking the fuse box and beginning to flip switches until the power came back on in the apartment.

As Nick walked pass Janet, he asked," Did you see anything you like?"

Janet immediately blushed and hid her face.

Fangmeyer grabbed Nick and carried him into the bathroom before unplugging the cassette player and plugging in his personal dryer and setting it on high and began to use it on Nick.

Nick said," Turn that thing down or you will be singeing my fur."

Fangmeyer replied," Because of you we are already running late. So suffer." Before finishing drying Nick off.

Nick said," While I brush my fur, take the towels and throw them into the washer." Before gathering up all the towel and tossing them at Fangmeyer.

Fangmeyer swore as the soaking wet towels landed on him before saying," You have ten minutes to brush you fur."

Nick grabbed his brush and began to brush his fur before grabbing a fang brush and doing his teeth.

Fangmeyer return to the room before saying," Now go get dress."

Nick quickly gargled and went into his bedroom.

Wolford said," Hurry up and get dress Nick. We are already running way late."

Nick went to his closet and opened the door before putting his right paw under his chin and asking," Do you have any idea as to why the Council of Wolves want to talk to me?"

Wolford answered," Fangmeyer and I were told to take you to the council meeting this weekend and we are already late."

Nick asked," So after the meeting I will be allowed to return home."

Wolford answered," No your most likely going be there all weekend."

Nick pulled out a small carrying case before saying," Than I better pack some extra clothing. Now let me see show I wear the pine or teal green shirt."

Wolford glanced into Nick's closet before saying," They are all the same."

Nick replied, " Your wrong this is teal and this is pine and this is Forrest and this is phthalo. This is dark green and this is jungle green. Now this is Wild Blue yonder and this is cornfield blue. This is Moonstone and this is Queen Blue."

Wolford said,' But they are all Hawaiian shirts."

Nick asked," What is wrong with that?"

Fangmeyer entered and asked," What is taking so long?"

Nick answered," Trying to figure what to wear. I don't wish to dishonor your council and Wolford claims he does not know. So I am having a tough time choosing."

Fangmeyer knew Nick was stalling before saying," Wear any shirt and pants."

Nick replied," One does not wear a Teal shirt with laured or Fire red pants. Plus I still have to decide on what ties to bring with me."

Fangmeyer grabbed the Forest green shirt and brown pants before saying," Put these on. We need to get going. We are already running late."

Nick said," I still have to decide what clothes to take with me for the weekend." As he got dress.

Fangmeyer had enough before yelling," Janet, get in here."

Janet entered and asked," What is up brother?"

Fangmeyer answered," Grab Mister Wilde some clothes, so we can get going. We are already running two hours late."

Janet replied," Okay." Before grabbing two shirts and two pants for Nick.

Fangmeyer, Wolford, Janet and Nick were on there way after only two additional delays. Helping an older neighbor get her medicine that had fallen behind the refrigerator and helping a young fox repair his bicycles."


	6. road trip (Council Meeting part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl gray and black wolverine  
> Grandpa elderly brown and white wolverine  
> Minnie brown and gray wolverine

Nick sat patiently in the back seat next to Janet for over an hour before asking," Are we there, yet?"

Fangmeyer answered," No we still have over four hour drive a head."

Nick said," But we need to make a stop and soon."

Fangmeyer replied," We are not stopping until we get to the compound."

Nick asked," Do you have a sealable cup?"

Wolford answered," Why do you need a sealable cup."

Nick replied," Because I would hate for mother nature recycled water to spill inside Fangmeyer's car."

Fangmeyer said," You are not taking a whiz in my vehicle."

Nick asked," Why don't you lower a window and I will let nature flow in the wind?"

Fangmeyer answered," I am not lowering a window. You will use it to get away."

Nick replied," Than hand me a cup and have Janet turn her head."

Wolford said," Hold it for half an hour and we will stop at someplace for you to use a rest room."

Nick replied," I will try to hold it but no guarantees."

Janet growled " You pull it out and I will pull it off." Before showing her claws.

AS they pulled in Wolford quickly got out and went inside the diner. Before Fangmeyer said," Try to escape and you will make the rest of this trip in the trunk."

Nick replied," I will not try to escape." and rushed into the diner and to the rest room.

Wolford said," The windows are barred and you would not be able to get through them." 

Nick entered a stall before replying," Why don't you order something before we go."

Wolford answered," We are late enough as it is."

Nick smirked before replying," So we arrive a little later. Will not be that big of a deal."

Wolford said," We will be leaving once your done."

Nick smirked before replying," I don't think so." and left the stall.

Wolford asked," What do you mean?"

Nick walked back to the dining area before yelling," What's to eat grandpa?"

The elderly wolverine came out of the kitchen and replied," We have fresh baked salmon over a nice conglomerate of baked vegetable covered in a creamy sauce along with biscuit to dab the juices up and crazy fruit pie for dessert>"

Nick said," I will have a fox size order for me." Before changing his ring tone to 'ARE WE THERE'.

Fangmeyer replied," We are not wasting time to eat."

Two female wolverines came out and seeing Nick yelled, "HOW DEE NICKY."

Nick looked over and said," Hello Pearl, Hello Minnie. I see you have found mates."

Minnie replied," You knew we would when you help grandpa get this place. They will be here shortly." as grandpa came out of the kitchen with Nick's meal.

Janet enter the diner before asking," What is taking so long?"

Nick answered," Since you guys made me skip breakfast. I am having lunch." before sitting down by the wall of the counter and starting to eat.

Janet smelling the aroma asked," Can I have the same lunch?"

Pearl answered," What size meal do you want. We have fox, coyote, dingo and wolf size."

Janet replied," I have to watch my figure so I will take a coyote size one." before sitting down at the table closest to the door

Fangmeyer said," Janet we are running late enough as it is."

Wolford replied," I hate to do this to you but smelling that meal has made me hungry too. I will have a wolf size one." before sitting to Nick left.

Fangmeyer sighed before saying, " Fine. I will also take a wolf size one." and sat down by his sister.

After everyone finished and to Fangmeyer and Wolford surprise Nick did not try to get away before grandpa came out and said," Your total bill, Nick comes to-"

"I am only paying for my own meal, grandpa." interrupted Nick.

Grandpa nodded before saying," In that case, we will take twenty six dollars off your account."

Nick said," Take off thirty and five and split the tips between your daughters. They will need it."

Grandpa nodded before turning to Janet and saying, " Your meal comes to thirty one dollars."

Janet replied," My purse is in the car. I will go and get it."

Fangmeyer said," I will pay for all three meals. We need to get going."

Grandpa smiled before replying," Very well. It was thirty one dollar for the female meal and seventy five dollars each for the two large meals for a total of one hundred eighty one dollars."

"Plus tip," added Nick with a smirk. Swiping Fangmeyer phone for his own.

Fangmeyer got out his wallet and not wanting to take away his fun money for the weekend asked," Do you take Predacard or Maxicard?"

Minnie answered," We take both but must add a ten present buyer premium because they charge us eight percent."

Fangmeyer replied," Fine round it up and add twenty dollars for a tip for your services." Before offering up his Maxicard.

Pearl took the card before running and saying," You have a great day Ya ALL." 

Once Fangmeyer had Nick, Janet and Wolford in the car. He started toward the council meeting.

Nick waited for half an hour before asking, " Are we there yet?"

Fangmeyer answered," No, now be quiet."

Nick waited fifteen more minutes before saying," WE there yet, fangy."

Fangmeyer answered," No we are not. Now be quiet or else."

Nick asked," Or else what, you turn this vehicle around and we all go home."

Fangmeyer growled," DONT TRY MY PATIENCE, MISTER."

Nick smirked before asking," How much longer, Fangy?"

Fangmeyer pulled over and opened the trunk before having Wolford grab three suitcases out of the trunk. He than grabbed Nick and tossed him into the trunk before slamming the trunk shut.

Janet asked," Is that wise?"

Fangmeyer answered," Better than him driving us crazy." After five minutes of driving "Are We There' began to repeat itself.

Wolford listened before saying," It is coming from your pocket."

Fangmeyer pulled over before pulling Nick's phone out of his pocket before getting ready to pitch the phone, his arm was grabbed.

Janet said, " We will muffle it with a few towels and put it in a suitcase until we are at our destination."

Fangmeyer handed Janet the phone before saying," I have a very bad feeling about this."

Janet replied," Your only obeying Council orders." and wrapped up the phone before putting it in a suitcase.

Fangmeyer sighed before they started back for the Wolf Council Semi Annual Meeting.


	7. Arrival  (Council meeting part  4)

Fangmeyer pulled into the lot and sighed. Thanks to Nick, they were the next to last to arrive. Leaving only the Council Leaders to arrive and they had a special parking spot and would arrive after Fangmeyer had reported that he had brought the guest of honor.

Wolford asked," Now that we are here, are we letting Nick out of the trunk?"

Fangmeyer answered," I guess we better. This has turned into a terrible mess." Before opening the trunk.

Nick hid in the back of the trunk and pulled down the cover that was used to hide toolboxes in the trunk, as he heard the trunk being opened.

Fangmeyer said," Wolford, you be ready on the right. Janet, you are on the left. When I open this I expect Nick to make an attempt at escaping." Before opening the trunk.

Janet asked, "Where did he go."

Fangmeyer smiled before saying," That is why I don't like renting vehicles." Before opening the hidden tool compartment and grabbing Nick.

Wolford replied," Way to go, Fangmeyer."

Fangmeyer turned Nick to face him before saying," Now, Mister Wilde, will you behave or will I treat you like a unruly kit and put you in a harness attach to a leash for your entire time here."

Nick smirked before saying," I will behave until I talk with your council. Now just hand me my clothes."

Fangmeyer got out the pull cart and began to load the suitcases before asking, " Where are they?"

Nick answered, " They are in my backpack on my kitchen table, when you were in a hurry to leave." 

Fangmeyer replied," Guess that means you will be wearing the same clothes for three days than."

Nick said," By the way do you want to switch phones back or can I keep yours."

Janet quickly got Nick's phone out of her suitcase and unwrapped it before saying," Here is yours. Now give my brother back his phone."

Nick took his phone and handed Fangmeyer his phone before asking, " You do know that I already sent those pictures to my computer?"

Wolford answered," Why did you do that?"

Nick replied, " I told you guys I did not want to come here but you made me. So I have those pictures to do with as I want."

Janet asked," What are you going to do with them?"

Nick answered," Don know yet. Let us see how this meeting with your council goes." Before walking towards the wolf meeting site.

Fangmeyer sighed before calling the council and telling them the guest had arrived.


	8. Council vs Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The COUNCIL talk with Nick and he talks back  
> You know how this is going to turn out

Nick skipped towards the meeting before saying," Come along, slow pokes."

Janet asked," How are you not exhausted, as they got close to the meeting entrance."

Nick answered," I had a nice nap in the trunk."

Fangmeyer asked," Than how were you constantly calling your own phone."

Nick lied," Automatic redial. Don't worry I took the App off your phone. So you will not be constantly calling me."

Fangmeyer turned to Wolford before saying," Take our stuff to our cabin. I have to take Nick to meet the Council."

Wolford replied," See you there after the meeting." Before walking away with Janet and the luggage.

Fangmeyer turned to Nick before saying," Now. Before we get there I should tell you that only the Head of the Council will be addressing you. You are to refer to him as Alpha. All Council remarks will be given to him and he will address you. No one else will be talking, as in accordance with our laws and I would hope you would respect those laws."

Nick smirked before replying," I will respect your laws that I know up to a point." As they approach the meeting area.

Fangmeyer prayed that Nick would not start anything before they arrived at the Meeting place.

Nick noticed a silver mane wolf wearing a uniform approaching them. Stopping just over a yard from Fangmeyer before asking," Have you done what you were told to, Omega?"

Fangmeyer bowed his head before saying," Yes, I have, Protector. This is Officer Nicklaus P Wilde of the Zootopia Police Department and was the fox that The Alpha which to talk to."

Protector grinned at Fangmeyer before replying," Than escort him in and I will inform the Council." 

Fangmeyer turned to Nick before saying," This way, Nick. Please don't start anything." As the Protector walked away.

Nick asked," What is with the Protector?" As they started down a hallway.

Fangmeyer surprised that Nick knew that the young wolf was a Protector answered," He defeated me for the title and until such time as he is beaten I am considered the Omega."

Nick replied," So the former Protector becomes the Omega until someone else defeats the Protector. Learn something new everyday." As they entered a meeting room.

Fangmeyer walked to a table with two chairs before saying," They will be here shortly."

No sooner did Fangmeyer finish than a pair of door opened and out came 4 wolves, 2 dingo, 2 hyena, and 2 coyotes. The oldest pair of Wolves walked to the podium, while the rest sat down behind them, before they nodded to the Protector.

The Protector nodded back to them, stood up, puff out his chest before saying," Lords and Ladies of the Canine Community. I present Officer Nicklaus P. Wilde and Omega Fangmeyer."

The Male Alpha turned and nodded to Nick before asking," Do you know why you are currently present at this meeting."

Nick answered," I am either here as a Person of Equal or a subordinate guest. As to why I am here I have no idea but would like to know if I am here as an Equal or as a guest."

The Alpha male replied," Your here as a Guest."

Nick lowered his head before asking," What do you want of this humble fox, sir?" and took his sunglasses off and placed them on the table.

The Alpha answered," We wish to express our gratitude for several things. First is the solving of the salvage case."

Nick, keeping his head low replied," In that case you need to have Office Judy Hopps here, not me. Sir."

The Alpha said," Than there is your helping the future superstar from two coyotes and a dingo. You than took out the pedophile and help destroy his gang."

Nick without lifting his head replied," I have no ideas as to what you are talking about, Sir."

The Alpha smiled before saying," The coyote and dingo confessed and identified a young fox and our private detectives discover it to be one Mister Nicklaus Wilde and we have proof."

Nick kept his head down before replying," No Court of Law would believe you, Sir."

The Alpha asked," Why are you constantly calling me sir?"

Nick answered," I asked if I was an Equal or Subordinate Guest. You said 'guest' and as a subordinate guest. It is required that when I respond to answer either before or after with sir."

The Alpha replied," I meant you are a guest not a subordinate guest."

Nick said," I was not invited because he knew I would refuse. So he brought me here against my desire, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt and did not consider myself a prisoner. That left Equal or Subordinate and you made your call."

The Alpha replied," Than I am changing my response to Equal."

Nick smirked before saying," According to your own bylaws that mean we have to reschedule this meeting."

The Alpha growled before replying," We will restart this meeting tomorrow."

Nick asked," What do you say to Fifty years from now?"

The Alpha answered," You can not be serious."

Nick smirk grew before he replied," I am a fox. I have no desire to be considered any other species. Those things that were supposedly done by me, was done with help. You want to honor someone honor them."

The Protector looked to the council and said something only those close to him could hear.

Nick said," I accept your challenge, Protector. I think you should have know I can read lips. So we are having a koerte challenge."

The Alpha glared at the Protector before saying," As the challenge, you get to choose how many matches. Than we will rotate challenges until one individual is declared the winner."

Nick replied," Best of Three, Single individual competitions."

The Alpha asked," What are the stakes?"

Nick answered," If the Protector wins, We will restart this meeting tomorrow morning. If I win, I get to leave and no one stops me from going, today."

The Alpha nodded before replying," We have a bet young fox."

Nick said," As challenger, I will pick the first of contest."


	9. First Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best of three challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little boring

Nick said," Since the first challenge is mine. It will be a simple coin flips. Whoever does the best out of ten coin flips. Now as challenger, I am having the Protector go first, so I know what I have to beat."

The Protector asked," May I see the coin we are going to use?"

Nick replied," Don't have a coin on me but borrow one from The Alpha. But make sure it has two distinct sides."

The Protector got the coin from The Alpha. On one side was a wolf's head. The other side was the moon." Showing it to everyone before handing it to Nick.

Nick said," Please remember to call it in the air. Heads or Tails. Failure to do so will count as a forfeit."

Fangmeyer said," Excuse me, Council but before Nick became a officer of the law he was a conman."

The Protector replied," Shut it, Omega. I expect the fox to show me both side of the coins before he does a second flip."

Nick asked," Are you ready?"

The Protector said," I am ready."

Nick placed the quarter on his thumb face up before flipping it up in the air, just a foot over his head before saying," Call it."

The Protector said," Heads."

Nick caught the coin at chest high before flopping it onto the back of his hand and revealing the moon side of the coin before saying, "It is tails."

The Protector shook his head before saying " Let us continue."

Nick placed the quarter on his thumb face up before flipping it up in the air, just a foot over his head before saying," Call it."

The Protector said," Tails."

Nick caught the coin at chest high before stretching his hand to reveal the wolf's head side of the coin and saying," Heads."

The Protector shook his head before saying " Let us continue."

Nick placed the quarter on his thumb face up before flipping it up in the air, just a foot over his head before saying," Call it."

The Protector said," Tails."

Nick caught the coin at chest high before stretching his hand to reveal the wolf's head side of the coin and saying," Heads."

The Protector shook his head before saying " Let us continue."

Nick placed the quarter on his thumb face up before flipping it up in the air, just a foot over his head before saying," Call it."

The Protector said," Heads."

Nick caught the coin at chest high before flopping it onto the back of his hand and revealing the moon side of the coin before saying, "It is tails. You are currently zero for four."

The Protector shook his head before saying " Let us continue."

Nick placed the quarter on his thumb face up before flipping it up in the air, just a foot over his head before saying," Call it."

The Protector said," Heads."

Nick caught the coin at chest high before flopping it onto the back of his hand and revealing the moon side of the coin before saying, "It is tails."

The Protector shook his head before saying " Let us continue." before thinking ' I am zero for five'.

Nick placed the quarter on his thumb face up before flipping it up in the air, just a foot over his head before saying," Call it."

The Protector said," Tails."

Nick caught the coin at chest high before stretching his hand to reveal the wolf's head side of the coin and saying," Heads."

The Protector shook his head before saying " Let us continue."

Nick placed the quarter on his thumb face up before flipping it up in the air, just a foot over his head before saying," Call it."

The Protector said," Heads."

Nick caught the coin at chest high before flopping it onto the back of his hand and revealing the moon side of the coin before saying, "It is tails."

The Protector shook his head before saying " Let us continue."

Nick placed the quarter on his thumb face up before flipping it up in the air, just a foot over his head before saying," Call it."

The Protector figure he had to call this one right, he was currently zero for seven. He need to get these last three right.

Nick caught the coin before saying," You forfeit this flip because you fail to call it."

The Alpha said," Protector, get your mind in the game before you lose."

The Protector replied," I am sorry I took to long to make a call."

Nick asked," Are you ready?"

The Protector said," I am ready."

Nick placed the quarter on his thumb face up before flipping it up in the air, just a foot over his head before saying," Call it."

The Protector said," Heads."

Nick caught the coin at chest high before flopping it onto the back of his hand and revealing the moon side of the coin before saying, "It is tails."

The Protector shook his head before saying " Let us continue."

Nick asked," Are you ready?"

The Protector said," I am ready."

Nick placed the quarter on his thumb face up before flipping it up in the air, just a foot over his head before saying," Call it."

The Protector said," Tails."

Nick caught the coin at chest high before flopping it onto the back of his hand and revealing the moon side of the coin before saying, "It is tails."

The Protector shook his head before saying " One out of ten."

Nick replied," It look like luck might have begun to like you. But now it is my turn."

The Protector took the coin before putting it on his thumb and flipping it in the air and saying," Call it."

Nick realized he did not see whether it was heads or tails before saying "heads."

The Protector caught the coin and slapped it to the back of his hand before revealing the wolf's head and saying," Heads."

Nick smirked before saying," One more and I win."

The Protector took the coin and put it on his thumb tails up before flipping it into the air and saying," Call it."

Nick watched it go two feet above the Protector's head before descending and called," Heads."

The Protector caught the coin and slapped it to the back of his hand before revealing it to be the moon and saying," Tails, your one for two fox."

Nick replied," That just mean I need to get at least one more right out of the next eight."

The Protector took the coin and put it on his thumb tails up before flipping it into the air and saying," Call it."

Nick watched it go two feet above the Protector heads before saying, "Tails."

The Protector caught the coin and slapped it to the back of his hand before revealing it to be the moon and saying," Tails."

Nick replied," That gives me two and the win. Better luck next time, Protector."

The Protector said," Don't worry, this next round is mine to choose."


	10. Nick versus Protector

Nick turned to the Protector and smirked before saying," I am up one to nothing. Too bad that means you have to win the next two rounds. So what will our next contest?"

The Protector smiled before replying," The next contest will be 'alle fair kamp' and I hope your ready."

Nick asked," What are the boundaries?"

The Protector answered," The boundaries are the four walls of this room but no one can interfere in the match. You win if you pin your opponent, get your opponent to submit, your opponent is knock unconscious or your opponent is unable to continue and admit to such or forfeits by using extended claws or fangs to purposely injury your opponent."

Nick asked," Vestiti o nudi?" 

The Protector unsure of which to choose decide to play it safe before answering," I pass that decision on the Alphas."

The Alpha smiled before answering," It will be Vestiti but the level will be the challenger."

Nick replied," Very well than biancheria intima." before removing his shirt.

The Alpha said, " This should be interesting."

Fangmeyer whispered to the Protector," That means you are going to be fighting in only your shorts." and smirked.

Nick looked to the Protector before asking," Are you going to forfeit or get ready?"

The Protector glared at Nick before stripping down to his shorts and saying," Whenever, your ready fox."

Nick replied," Just don't try to get to excited, pup. We don't need you to embarrass the young lasses around here." Before turning around and shaking his ass at the Protector.

The Protector had enough and charged at Nick.

Nick ran from the Protector before leaping under the Alpha's table while kicking the Protector in the right thigh.

Fangmeyer yelled," Nick, you can not win by hiding from him."

Nick replied," You forget no time limit was set. So I have all weekend to hide and if no winner is determine by the end of this meeting of canines, it is a draw. If a draw happens it counts as a victory for the challenger. So I end up winning."

The Protector swore before going under the table after Nick.

Nick escaped The Protector grasp before wiggling out from under the table and kicking the Protector right thigh before waiting for the Protector to get out from under the table.

The Protector glared at Nick before saying," You can not run forever."

Nick replied," Only have to do it until the weekend is over and than I am free and clear." Before running toward the Protector faking left before going right hitting the right thigh and saying, " Tag your still it."

The Protector immediately chased after Nick, who slid under the council table but when the Protector crawled under the table, Nick would quickly jump on to the top of the table before jumping off and kicking the Protector right thigh before running under another table.

Fangmeyer realized this was the exact same technique that the Protector used to defeat him before saying," He is using your own method against you, Protector."

Alpha glanced at Fangmeyer before nodding and saying," To insure no member of the council is hurt, the council will retire to the observatory while this fight continue. Omega, please return all tables and chairs to their proper place."

Immediately the entire council left the room, while Fangmeyer folded the tables and chairs and began to put the away.

Nick knew he had to change his strategy before running past the Protector hitting the right thigh.

The Protector knew that Nick was trying to weaken his right thigh, forcing him to be unable to continue to fight before grabbing Nick's tail and yanking it toward him.

Nick had plenty of individuals grabbed his tail, in an attempt to get hold of him but learn to jump towards the pull and kick as hard as he could to the puller's chin.

The Protector never knew what hit him as both of Nick's feet connected to the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Nick rolled the Protector unto his back before sitting on top and saying," I have pin the Protector and victory is mine."

Alpha entered before replying," You have won and may now leave the encampment but we are not done with you."

Nick said," Before I go I do owe the Protector one thing." Before grabbing the Protector's tail and yanking it towards him.

The Protector immediately woke up, turned his head and sunk his fangs into Nick's shoulder before realizing what he did and relinquishing the hold on Nick.

Alpha said," Omega take the Protector and our guest to the infirmary-"

"Sorry," interrupted Nick," But I won and I am leaving as per the agreement. Your honor demands that I be allowed to leave."

Fangmeyer said," Nick that wound could be serious and needs to be checked out."

Nick got dressed before replying," Just remember that what happens here, shall remain here."

The Protector inspected his tail, it was sore but not broken before saying," I will have a rematch -"

Nick replied with a saying from one of his old mentors ' Just because your opponent is not your size does not mean you or he will win. The winner is the one that fights smart.' Before racing for the camp's exit.

\---------------000000000000000000----------------00000000000000000-----------------------000000000000000000------------------00000000000000000000000---------------------0000000

Alpha waited until he was sure Nick was out of hearing before saying," After he leaves the camp, capture him and take him to the infirmary. I stated before acknowledging his victory that this was far from over."

Fangmeyer replied," You should let the guards know to keep an eye on him. As soon as I get The Protector to the infirmary, I will go after him."

The Protector said," I can take myself to the infirmary."

Alpha replied," Protector, if the medical personnel say your allowed to, you will go with Fangmeyer and I want you to choose two trackers to go with you. I expect him back here before the festival is over."

Fangmeyer turned to the Protector before saying," Let us get you to the infirmary than we are going fox hunting."

The Protector smiled before saying," Let us get going brother." and started for the infirmary with Fangmeyer right behind him.


	11. Leaving the camp

Nick began to check out some stalls for stuff he probably need to make it to a train station, so he could make it back to Zootopia.

A gray wolf yelled," Don't know what your doing here, fox but get away from my stall."

After several such confrontations, Nick was temped to just steal what he need before he spotted Richard, a coyote that he knew, and walked over to him.

Richard, upon seeing Nick, said," Hey Nick, how is my temp-friend."

Nick answered," All thing considered, I have been better."

Richard asked," So what are you doing here?"

Nick answered," The Council of Canines wanted to see me and some of co-workers at the ZPD decided to bring me here against my own desires."

Richard jaw dropped before recovering and asking," So your the fox that help take out that Mayor and her stupid scheme to savage all predators?"

Nick answered," I was involved with it among other things. As you well know."

Richard said," You should have contacted your leader."

Nick replied," You know foxes are independent and have no leader."

Richard asked," So what happened, Nick?"

Nick answered," Since I used my skills to get myself in the clear. I realized I made a mistake and Alpha knew it. So once I leave the camp, he can send some of his people to bring me back but I have to leave today."

Richard asked," What can I do for you, Nick?"

Nick answered," I plan on leaving but not through the front gate and if you look behind me you can see I have a following. But what I need are the following items." Before writing down a list of items on a sheet of papers.

Richard picked up the paper before saying," I can get you all these things but it will cost you about Seventy to Eighty Dollars."

Nick pulled out his wallet before giving Richard Forty dollars and replying," Half now, Half when I get the stuff plus a little bonus. I will wait here. No use to make my followers too tire for the chase to come."

Richard laughed before walking away to get the items for Nick.

Nick yelled," I will watch your stall until you get back."

Richard replied," Just don't do to much damage to my stock."

Nick laughed before getting behind the counter.

After a while, Nick spotted another temp-friend, a hyena named Delta coming towards him.

Delta smiled before saying," I heard you KO a certain pup but switched it to a pin."

Nick replied," The records stated it was a pin."

Delta laughed before saying," And he was yelling about being knocked out and he was getting revenge on a certain Red furred fox."

Nick asked," So what can I do for you, Delta?"

Delta answered," I came here to check on the wounds Richard said you had and I can smell your blood. So I will let you decide, either I take care of them here and now or I knock your sorry ass out and take you to the infirmary. And before you give me your answer, I also know that you plan to leave today and if your delayed than your stuck here."

Nick asked," What are you talking about?"

Delta smiled before answering," Well, my temp-friend, Fangmeyer was trying to calm his brother down in the infirmary, he pointed out that you were allowed to leave today, meaning that if your not off the camp ground by midnight tonight. They can keep you here. So I ask to be excused and came here to help you, as promised."

Nick asked, "What if they ask you why you help me?"

Delta answered," I am a glwyfau Arbenigol and this is where I am needed."

Nick replied," Fine, but you only have until Richard return or it get close to midnight." Before taking off his shirt."

Delta knew that Richard would be back in an hour, so quickly began to work on Nick shoulder. Knowing she would be done in forty five minutes unless something unforeseen happened.


	12. Preparation for departure

Nick checked the stuff Richard had gotten for him. It was everything on the list before giving Richard a hundred more dollars and saying," As promise, I included a bonus."

Richard said," But I don't understand what you are going to do with this stuff."

Nick replied," You know the best laid plans count for as many variables as possible." As he looked over his assortment of items before placing them into a waterproof bag and than into his backpack.

Richard watched as Nick put everything he bought into the waterproof bag before putting it into the backpack before asking, "So why did you want the M80s for?"

Nick knew that the M80 had half the powder remover but still more than enough for what he planned before lying," I am going to tie the M80s to the different end of the bamboo and than blow up some balloons and tie the bamboo to them. That way the M80s will explode but not cause any damage to anything but still useful as a diversion. Than it is a quick run to the river than I float down the river to the Haju bushes and I am small enough to not rub the haisuli leaves or else I would be easy to track."

Delta said," I heard you arrived in the trunk because you were being bothersome. SO how do you know about the Haju bushes and the river."

Nick replied," You can smell them through the trunk and saw a map showing the river."

Delta said," I am leaving you some extra bandages and some over the counter pain medicine. But now I have to get back to work." before walking away.

Nick nodded before turning to Richard and saying," Well, I need to get things ready for my departure."

Richard replied," Good luck in your attempt."

Nick smiled before grabbing the bamboo poles and his back pack and walking toward the high wall. When he turned the corner he brought out the small pocket mirror and used it too see what Richard was doing. He was calling someone, probably the Protector.

Nick walked to the high wall before beginning his work. He put the M80s now more like M20s into holes he made before connecting the bamboo pieces together. Nick than checked the rest of the items finding two tracer. One in the backpack itself, the other was part of the bottle holding the pain medicine. Nick placed everything back in the backpack. IT all fit into his plan before texting Fangmeyer with a simple text. 'Hey, Fangy, I am about to leave. See you by the high wall in three minutes before I leave.

Nick lit the M80s before using the bamboo pole to get on top of the wall. Nick released the bamboo pole and grabbed the top of the wall before turning to see Fangmeyer and the Protector coming towards him. Nick quickly pulled the grappling hook and rope from the back pack. He than hooked the grappling hook to an outcrop near the top of the wall before yelling," See you back in Zootopia, Fangy." Just as the bamboo pole blew apart.

 

Nick grabbed a piece of cloth and jumped off the top of the wall leaving Fangmeyer and the Protector on the other side of the wall.


	13. The Fox hunt

Nick was grateful that he learned to use cloth to protect his paws from sliding down the rope before flipping the rope to release the grappling hook from the top of the wall. Nick quickly put it back into the backpack, knowing it would take Fangmeyer about half an hour to get to where he was. SO without wasting any time, Nick took off towards the Haju bushes and the river beyond them.

Nick ducked under the Haju bushes knowing Fangmeyer and his wolves would have to circle the bushes or they would release the haisuli hidden inside the leaves.

Nick made it to the river before taking the waterproof bag out of the backpack. HE than took the aspirins out of the bottle before replacing the bottle back in the backpack. Nick used the grappling hook and brought in a branch that was close to the bank. Nick quickly used the pins to secure the backpack to the branch before shoving it into the river and letting the river take the backpack down stream.

Nick phone began pinging and Nick quickly took it out and saw that someone was trying to locate him through the GPS on his phone. Nick quickly typed 'Not quick enough, Fangy.' before hitting send and than taking the battery out of the phone.

Nick heard someone coming so before grabbing a branch and cutting it carefully from a Haju bush and placing it under some leaves before quickly sliding into the river and getting underneath the overhang to listen to the conversation.

Nick smirked as he heard the pop of the leaves releasing the Haisuli juice into the air and the moans of disgust and anguish from several canine. Nick recognize immediately recognized Fangmeyer, Richard, and The Protector but the last two he did not recognize.

Fangmeyer said," Daryl, you were told to be cautious."

Richard laughed before saying," Don't be to mad at the young cub. How was he to know that someone placed the Haisuli leaves in the pathway. If you notice the end, it was cut. Just behind the knot, keeping the extract from flowing out. When the cub stepped on it, which almost any of us could have done, the extract was released. My opinion is your fellow officer that we are chasing set it up to hinder our tracking him."

Nick smiled at least Richard finished educating himself after their working together on the Poor House Con (this will be a separate chapter, later on ) and seemed to be doing quite well for himself.

The Protector said," John, your the tracker for this team, what does the area tell you."

John was quiet for several minutes before answering," From what information I was given before and the markings that I see. I am making the following scenario. Upon arriving here, Nick took and empty the back pack, taking the balloon and quickly filling them with air and placed them into the backpack to make it into a life preserver slash miniature raft. He than lowered himself into the river and let the current take him down river."

The Protector asked," Why did he not leave anything behind?"

Richard answered," He would need the grappling hook to get close to shore if he stays in the middle of the river. Plus probably planning on setting up some more traps for when he leaves the river."

Daryl asked," What about the rapids?"

Fangmeyer answered," We already have a team heading there. They will set up a net to catch our sly little friend when he arrives there."

The Protector replied," We should be there to greet him, when they drag his ass out of the water."

Fangmeyer nodded before saying," Alright. Let us get going." and leading the group back the way they came.

Nick waited until he could no longer hear them before taking the grabbling rope and throwing it up river. The grapping hook caught on a log in the river and nick pulled himself to the log before climbing on top and tossing the grappling line to hook on a branch that was across the river.

Nick made his way up river by slowly tossing the grappling hook to something upstream. After Nick was sure he was far enough away from the Wolves' get together. He climbed up the bank and headed for the road. Knowing the train station was just a short distance up the road


	14. train ride (epilogue for council meeting chapter 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to the council meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia -Tamaraw female psychiatrist  
> Benjamin- Tamaraw male age analyst

Nick smiled as he saw the train station and walked up to the ticket salesperson an elderly muskrat before asking," How much is a ticket to Zootopia?"

The elderly muskrat answered," The only thing left right now is a private car and it is Nine Hundred and Fifty plus tax. If you attempt to hop the train, you will spend time in prison."

Nick pulled out a white wallet before pulling out the cash before counting it out and came up with five hundred before placing the wallet in the plastic bag. He than brushed his fur on his left arm and pulled out another three hundred dollars before taking out a red wallet and pulled out another two hundred dollars. Nick than handed the money to the ticket salesperson and saying," I hope meals are included in the price.

The ticket salesperson handed Nick the pass to the luxury car before answering," Meals are not included and the train will be here in about ten minutes."

Nick walked over to the vending machine and pulled out a black wallet and transfer the money into the red wallet before placing the black wallet into the bag with the white wallet. He than got himself a mega pred bar and a hot coffee before sitting to wait for the train.

Nick watched as two tamaraws came running into the building and straight to the ticket salesperson. Nick finished his snack as he saw the train pulling into the station before tossing his trash into the garbage can.

The two tamaraws approached before the female said," Excuse me young mammal. We were wondering if you would be so kind as to let us ride with you."

Nick smirked before answering," There is no such thing as a free ride." Not knowing why the two Tamaraws reminded him of the Chief and Wilma.

The male replied," My name is Benjamin and this is my wife Cynthia. We need to go to Zootopia and you have a private car all to yourself."

Nick replied," I am quite sure you can catch the next train, when it comes."

Cynthia asked," Would you care to tell me why you don't like us?" Getting a vibe from the strange fox.

Nick answered," My instincts tells me to be wary of you and I have learned to always listen to them. Every time I did not I regretted it." As the train pulled into the station.

Benjamin asked," What would it cost to let us ride with you?" Knowing time was definitely not on their side.

Nick replied," Two thousand plus you pay for meals." Before he picked up the plastic bag and start for the train.

Cynthia said," It only cost you under a thousand to get the ticket. So be reasonable."

Nick realized with his phone being temporary out of order and the trip would be boring before asking," What is your counter-offer?"

Benjamin nodded at Cynthia before answering," We will pay you Five hundred and take care of our own meals."

Nick replied," There are two of you and I will have to spend time with you. So my final offer is Eight hundred plus you cover all other cost for all three of us. Plus you both owe me three favors, each."

Cynthia asked," How about seven hundred plus four favors from each of us."

Knowing it was now or never.

Nick answered," Deal. now let us get aboard." Before boarding the train."

Cynthia and Benjamin followed after Nick before the latter asked," So why are you heading to Zootopia?"

Nick answered," I am returning to my job. What about you two?" As the train pulled away from the station.

Cynthia replied," Our friend, Doctor Wilma Bison has ask us to help with a patient while we are working out several other opportunities."

Nick smirked before saying, " I have my first favor for you two. Under no circumstances are you to have anything professional to do with me in Nicklaus Wilde."

Benjamin asked," Why do you not want us to have anything to do with you professionally?"

Nick answered," I have my secrets and prefer they remain my secrets. Now I am going to throw my dirty clothes in the washer and take a shower myself."

Benjamin replied," We are both Naturalist. So don't worry about getting dressed afterwards."

Nick shrugged before saying," Provided you save the naturalism until after you shower. I have no problem with it." Before heading to the laundry room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nick sneak into the ZPD being careful not to be seen by Clawhauser, Fangmeyer, Wolford or Judy. Nick thought this was going to be fun.

Judy entered the ZPD and saw a mournful looking Fangmeyer and Wolford before asking," What is wrong, guys?" 

Fangmeyer took a deep breathe before kneeling down to Judy level before saying," This past weekend, we forced Nick to come with us to a Canine meeting per the Alpha request. Unfortunately Nick being Nick took off and attempted to get back to Zootopia via the river unaware of the rapids. We have yet to find his body but I fear he drowned." Not seeing, hearing or smelling Nick as he came up from behind them.

Judy put her hands on her hips before asking ," Do you guys believe in ghost?" and pointing behind them.

Nick waited until Fangmeyer and Wolford turned around before saying," I can not believe you would pull such a cruel joke on Carrot."

Fangmeyer and Wolford looked at Judy and saw her foot starting to stomp before simultaneously saying," RUN." and running down the hall with Judy on their tails.

Nick turned to Clawhauser and saying," Hope you had as much fun as I did this last weekend." Before he put his paws into his pocket and heading to the bullpen while several yips were being heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry their is another story feature the Alphas (Hopefully I will be able to keep it to one or two chapters)


	15. Nick Meets the Grand parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy grand parents come for a visit to Zootopia  
> Since turning the farm over to Stu and Bonnie both set travel the world  
> Grandpa Joe - white black with gray male rabbit  
> Grandma Erna - yellow and brown with gray female rabbit  
> Grandpa George- Gray male rabbit   
> Grandma May - tan female rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many story have Judy grandparents as extreme racists. I decide to do one where they are more open.

Nick walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee before seeing Judy note that she went to the store. Nick sigh thinking, 'even off duty, she still is up before the sun.' before hearing the door bell ring and adding to his thoughts 'Must have been in a hurry and forgot her keys again.'

Nick walked over to the door and opened it before asking," How can I help you?" and looking down to see 4 older rabbits, all glancing up at him.

Joe looked at the paper in his paw before saying," I am quite sorry, young fox but we seem to have gotten our directions mixed up."

Nick asked," What place are you looking for?"

George answered," We are looking for our grandchild's place?"

May added, "She is Zootopia Police Academy Valedictorian and Police Officer -"

"Judy Hopps," Interrupted Nick before saying," Come on in, she went to the store early this morning, she should be back soon." and inviting them in.

Erna asked," So are you two sharing a room." As they entered the huge living room.

Nick answered," No we each have our own mini apartments. Hers is to the right, mine is to the left."

Joe asking," So why is this room so big?"

Nick answered," Before we had this place built, we realized that if we invited our fellow officer over. Some would not be able to come to a house built for a fox or a rabbit. So we figure we take the tallest member of the force and the heaviest into consideration and realized that the entertainment room had to be specially built."

Erna asked," Why are you not properly dressed?"

Nick answered," House rule is that when we are in the common area, we have to at least be wearing pajamas and robe. But in our mini apartments we can dress as we see fit."

George asked," Would you care to show us around?"

Nick replied," Let me change into something less comfortable and I will show you around." Before walking into his mini apartment.

Erna smiled before saying," He seems like a fine nice young male for our grand daughter."

George replied," Don't get her married off, yet. They are not even engaged, yet."

Joe said," He mentioned he was on the force, so they are probably sharing the cost to save money."

Erna replied," I can just see them on a nice honeymoon in the city of love."

Joe said," They should just go someplace inexpensive and cheap. It is not like they would be doing any sightseeing on the honeymoon."

George laughed before replying," Well, even on a second honeymoon, you don't really do a lot of outdoor activities." As they heard a door open.

Nick came out oh his mini apartment wearing, a light blue Hawaiian shirt and bright blue cargo shorts and an orange and red tie before saying," Would you like to see the basic of our house?"

Erna winked at May before replying," We would be honor for you to show us."

Nick said," The room that we are in now is our Entertainment room for parties and if we ever have a large number of mammals for a sleepover. Now if you will follow me, I will take you to the guest bedrooms. Where we can place your luggage." Before picking up the luggage and going though the door on the right and continuing," Each of these four room is a guest room. Feel free to choose whichever ones you like."

May went to grab her bag before a small groan of pain.

Nick turned to May before, in a concern voice, asking," Are you okay?"

May answered," It is just an old muscle pull."

Nick asked," Have you ever tried getting a massage?"

Mary answered," I have but they just did not seem to work."

Nick sighed before saying," Get on the bed and let Nick's magic finger do their work."

George asked," Young mammal, what are you planning on doing with my wife?"

Nick smirked before answering," You and your friend can stay in the room to be sure I don't try anything funny."

George asked," So young mammal, we are glad that your into multiple partners at one time."

Nick shook his head before answering," I am not doing anything but massaging her shoulder."

Joe, George and Erna laughed before the latter replied," Don't worry young mammal, we were just having a little fun but you do have two hands."

May said," What else do you need me to do to get ready, young mammal." From the elephant size bed.

Nick sighed before saying," Lay down on your back and face away from your sore shoulder."

Erna got up on the bed next to may before saying," While your doing May, would you please do my sore shoulder."

Nick sighed before replying," Fine. But you two are going to move away from each other, so I can attempt to give you both a shoulder rub."

After the two grandmother moved away from each other before May asked," When are you going to start?"

Nick sighed got up on the elephant size before beginning to massage the two grandmothers' shoulders.

After a while, the Grandmother both began to moan and May said," Nick you are so right, it feels magical."

Nick asked," You know this is hard?"

May answered," Don't worry everything start as hard." before moaning as Nick massaging has undid another knot in her muscle.


	16. Judy surprise (Part 2 of Nick meets Judy's grandparents)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy returns from the store

Judy smiled dropped as she entered the kitchen and not believing what she heard coming from the guess room.

female voice said," Nick you are so right, it feels magical."

Nick asked," You know this is hard?"

female voice," Don't worry everything start as hard." before moaning.

Judy heard enough, if Nick was going to have a female over than he should take her to his apartment before entering the guest room.

Joe seeing Judy said," If it is not our cute and cuddly ZPD officer Judith."

Judy turned and about to correct the person about calling a bunny cute before noticing it was her grand dads and saying," Grandpa Joe, Grandpa George. Why did you not let me know you were coming."

Joe answered," We sent you a postcard telling you we were coming."

Judy asked," Where are Grandma May and Erna?"

Erna answered," Your boyfriend is giving us a nice massage."

Nick replied," I am not her boyfriend. We are just friend and I believe it is time for this for this fox to bid adieu and head back to his place." before hopping off the bed.

May said," your a boy and her friend."

Nick smirked before replying," Actually I am an adult male not a boy, so you could call me her adult mail-friend." before heading back to his room.

Judy blushed before asking," Would you guys like to see my part of the place."

George answered," It would be nice to see it."

Judy said," Put your stuff away and meet me in the kitchen. I have grocery to put away." Before heading to the kitchen.

\--------------0000000000000--------------0000000000000000---------------000000000000000---------------0000000000000000-------------00000000000

Judy just finished putting the groceries away, as her grandparents enter the kitchen.

Erna asked," Why is the kitchen so huge?"

Judy answered," When we have friends over, they can help themselves. We usually stock something for almost anyone, when we know they are coming."


	17. Bogo decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take place after the Judy and Nick leave on the sky trolley.

McHorn walked over to Chief Bogo and asked," Why did you let him talk to you like that?"

Chief Bogo answered," He reminded me of someone but I can not place my finger on it."

McHorn said," All foxes look the same."

Chief Bogo replied,' It was not his look but his attitude. But for the life of me I can not place it."

McHorn asked," Was it a recent case?"

Chief Bogo answered," No. But I want you to investigate that fox."

McHorn replied, "Alright, Chief but I have a question."

Chief Bogo asked," What is it McHorn?"

McHorn sighed before answering," We heard Judy call him, Nick but not a last name."

Chief Bogo replied, " When we get back to the station pull all the records for any fox called Nick."

McHorn said," Understand sir."

Chief Bogo swore to himself, where did he know that fox from before getting back to the police car and returning to the station.

\--------------00000000000000000---------------0000000000000000------------0000000000000---------------0000000000000-------------0000000000000

Chief threw the folder on top of the rest. So far six hundred cases and he still could not figure out how he knew that arrogant fox that dare to stand up to him.

Clawhauser opened the door before saying," Chief, your wife is on line two. She is wondering when you will be heading home."

Chief Bogo checking the clock and seeing how late it was, replied," Tell her I will be home as soon as I straighten up this mess."

Clawhauser said," I can do that for you, Chief."

Chief Bogo replied," I appreciate it, Clawhauser." Before grabbing his coat and leaving the office. 

Clawhauser quickly put the files away before noticing a picture of a young gopher. Unsure of which file it went with, Clawhauser placed it on top of the Chief's desk.

Clawhauser went to the door before turning off the lights and closing the door.


	18. Trust (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of the the cadets attacking Nick   
> I had two elderly Officers set Nick up for a crime that never occurred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not use this one because I could not see a way for him and Judy to get together

Fangmeyer clapped Nick on the shoulder before saying," That was one of our best raids, ever."

Nick replied," Figure we get them when they were getting ready to make the purchase. They had to go to their hidden funds to buy the drugs."

Wolford finish counting the money and put it in a steel case before saying," A little over Two and a quarter million dollars. Out of circulation until their trial."

Nick replied," Fortunately the raid against the sellers went just as smooth as the money raid went."

Fangmeyer Pulled and locked his strap before saying," Put a huge dent in both gangs. They should be quiet for a while, now."

Nick replied," Plus the drugs are going to be destroyed. That is a big plus." adding in his thoughts 'Now they can not get children hooked on drugs.'

Francine said," None of it would not have happened without your help, Officer Wilde." Before pulling and locking down her strap.

Winston (An elderly buffalo) replied," In the old days, we did not let foxes become officers of the law. We just take them to the back room and get the information that we wanted."

Nick asked," I always wonders where did you guys park your dinosaurs?" Getting a laugh from the other officers.

Winston answered," If I was younger I teach you proper respect for the law."

Nick replied," I respect the law just not an old uninform ancient relic of a buffalo."

Before Winston could replied to Nick comment Wolford said," Nick, you get the honor of taking it to the evidence locker. Just remember to sign in and out and get the guard to confirm it.

Nick replied," Okay." Before taking the case and walking to the evidence locker.

Nick seeing Clawhauser asked," Are you on duty down here now?"

Clawhauser answered," I am relieving Mark, who is taking care of some personal business."

Nick nodded before saying," I am to put this case in there." Nodding to the evidence locker.

Clawhauser got out a book before saying," Since this is your first time putting anything in the evidence locker. You print and than sign your name followed by the time you enter. Before you leave you have to put the time you left and the location of where you put the evidence." and opening the door to the evidence locker.

Nick walked in and put the case on the second shelf from the bottom before looking at the location indicator and heading back to Clawhauser.

John (An elderly zebra) had returned allowing Clawhauser to return to the receptionist desk before asking," Where did you put the evident fox?"

Nick replied," I put it on the second shelf in section 7. The location number is 7B25." Before taking the book and writing down the location, time leaving and handing the book back to John.

Nick saw Judy coming into the precinct before saying," Hey carrots, I am on my way to pick up my uniforms from the dry cleaners and will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Judy replied," See you tomorrow, slick." before heading to the bullpen.

\-------00000000000000-----------------00000000000000--------------000000000000----------00000000000000----------------000000000000-------------000000000000-------------00000000000---------000000000

Nick entered the police station carrying his two fresh press police uniforms before saying," Good morning, Clawhauser."

Clawhauser replied," Morning Nick. The Chief wants to talk to you as soon as you got here."

Nick asked," Would it be okay to hang up my uniforms before heading to his office?"

Clawhauser thought for a moment before answering," Just do it quickly."

Nick nodded before running to the locker room and placing his uniforms and his badge into his locker and locking it.

Clawhauser seeing Nick coming back, said," That was quick, Nick."

Nick smirked before replying," Guess I got a bit of cheetah in me." and running up the stairs.

Nick took a deep breathe and thought about how the Chief was going to praise him for getting the information on the gangs before knocking on the door.

Chief Bogo said," Enter."

Nick opened the door before saying," Good morning, Chief." 

Chief Bogo asked," Where is the money that you were suppose to take to the evidence locker?"

Nick answered," It should be in the evidence locker. I put it in 7B25 and wrote it in the book."

Chief Bogo replied," The only thing in 7B1 to 7B40 are weapons brought back from the drug deal and logged in by Agent Jack Savage and Officer Judy Hopps."

Nick shook his head before saying," Chief, I know where I put it and there was other evident on that shelf."

Chief Bogo replied," That evidence was destroyed last night by myself, Agent Savage, Officer Hopps, and Officer McHorn. No briefcase worth over two million dollars was destroyed. There will be an investigation and until it is concluded I want your badge."

Nick looked shocked before saying," But I know -"

"Badge, now." interrupted Chief Bogo before adding," And you are on suspension until the case is closed." 

Nick sighed before saying," My badge is in my locker."

Chief Bogo replied," Fine, I will have Officers Hopps and Wolford help you clean out you locker."

Nick sighed before saying," Fine." and started for the door.

Judy opened the door before saying," Listen Nick. I know you did not steal the evidence but just tell the Chief where you jokingly hid the money and we can get this mess all straighten out."

Nick inwardly growled before replying, " I did not jokingly hide the money."

Judy said," I know it is a great temptation but you should not have stolen the money." As they headed to the male locker.

Nick shook his head before yelling," I did not steal the money or hide it." Causing all the mammals at the ZPD station to turn and look at him.

Wolford said," Nick, calm down. We need to get your locker cleaned out. Once the investigation is over, you will be reinstated if your not guilty ."

Nick went to his locker and opened it before grabbing the empty gym bag in the bottom. He took a deep breath before saying," Empty bag as you can see. First two clean police uniform, next my dart gun with two darts. Followed by my ZPD sweats, not worn since they were last washed. On top of all that is Nick Wilde's police badge." and zipping the bag shut.

Judy said," Nick, just tell us where you put the money. So we can get on with our jobs."

Nick reached down and put two items into a yellow envelope before saying," You can have the chief open this one in front of everyone." Before handing the envelop and gym bag to Judy and Wolford respectfully. 

Wolford saying," Let us escort you to the front and than you can be on your way."

Judy replied," Just don't leave town."

Nick allowed himself to be lead to the lobby before watching Judy and Wolford head to the bullpen.

\----------------00000000000000--------------0000000000000------------------00000000000000000000-----------------000000000000000-------------------00000000000000000---------------000000000000000

Officer Wolford handed the gym bag to the Chief. Quickly followed by Judy handing the envelop to the Chief and taking her seat.

Chief Bogo quickly looked into the gym bag and saw the badge on top. A quick look though it and he determine everything was there. But he looked confused when he opened up the envelop that Judy gave him before asking," What is this suppose to mean, Officer?"

Judy answered," Nick told me to give it to you."

Chief Bogo sighed before pulling out a picture of a very female ewe and a Philip.

Officer Fangmeyer laughed before saying," I think he is innocent but had left you a nice message."

Chief Bogo glared at Officer Fangmeyer before asking," What are you saying?"

Officer Fangmeyer answered," the one thing is a Philip SCREW driver and You know what a female sheep is called."

Judy realized what Nick was saying before saying," Sweet Cheese and Crackers." and ran her paws over her face.

Chief Bogo replied," Now for the assignment. Officer Fangmeyer, Francine, and McHorn. You are assigned to interrogated the prisoners. Officer Hopps, Wolford, and Wild-liam check the evidence room for any other missing evidence. The rest have patrol duty."

\-----------00000000000000---------------000000000000-----------------000000000000------------------000000000000000000--------------000000000000----------------00000000000000-----------------0000000000000

Nick reached into his pocket and called Finnick. To his surprise it went straight to voice mail. So Nick left a quick message. "Finnick. I am no longer a police officer. If you want to do a hustle call me."

After a few minutes Nick receive a text message from Finnick 'No One Will Trust You Once You Became a Cop You Cant Be a Crook.'

Nick sighed before heading to his Apartment.


	19. trust (part 2) version 1

Nick sighed before driving to his apartment, only to be surprised by a notice of eviction. The note stated that since he was no longer a police officer, he was being evicted. If need be by court order, he would than lose his possessions.

Nick unlocked the door and glad that he had yet to accumulate a lot of junk before quickly boxing up everything and turned to see the landlord standing in the doorway.

The landlord said," I am glad your being so understandable." Before handing Nick an envelope.

Nick replied," No, I am just not staying where I am not wanted." Before handing the keys back to the landlord and heading back to his car.

Nick wonder who called and told the landlord that he was no longer a cop before heading to his secret underground garage. 

Nick turned on his television and was surprise to see a news conference was about to begin with the label 'Fox fired by ZPD for Thief.'

Nick turned up the volume and sat back to watch what was going to happen.

\----------------0000000000000000----------------0000000000000000-----------000000000000000--------------00000000000000------------000000000000000000----------------00000000000

Chief Bogo was grateful Officer Clawhauser warn him that the press had gotten wind of Wilde's suspension and he was going to find out who leaked the information.

Judy asked," Do you want us to get the reporters to leave?"

Chief Bogo answered," I want you to begin the investigation into where the case went."

Judy nodded and replied," We are on it Chief." Before heading toward the evidence room.

Chief Bogo took a deep breathe before walking to the podium and saying," The News that Officer Nick Wilde has been fired is not true."

A squirrel reporter asked," So where is the fox officer is now?"

Chief Bogo answered," He is currently unavailable to be interview."

A goat asked," Why is he unavailable to be interview."

Chief Bogo smirked and replied," He is currently off duty. If you wish to talk to him you will have to go to him.'

A Zebra asked," What about the rumor that two and half million dollars are missing from the ZPD evidence locker?"

William (a giraffe rookie officer) ran up to the podium and said," Sir, It is my fault the money became missing because I moved it and forgot to log in its new location. But when Wolford told me what we were looking for I remember moving it so it would bot get destroyed when we destroy, the older evidence. The case is still in lockup."

Chief Bogo looked at the reporters before saying," As you can see the accusations against our fox officer. Officer Nick Wilde is completely innocent of those charges. But I would like to know who gave you reporter such false information."

Several Reporters immediately yelled "Freedom of the Press." As they dispersed.

Chief Bogo walked over to Officer Fangmeyer before saying," Investigate who leaked the information."

Judy walked over to Chief Bogo before asking," You know we owe Nick an apology, Don't you think?"

Chief Bogo answered," I will have Officer Francine pick him up and apologize to him when he comes here."

Judy said," I will call Nick and tell him to expect her." Before calling Nick phone, only for it to go to voicemail.

Chief Bogo noticed the look on Judy's face before asking ," What is going on?"

Before Judy could answered Wolford came up to the Chief and said, " What do you think Nick means by sending me a text saying, 'See I am innocent. Now I can leave town' ."

Judy said," We need to get to him before he leaves town." and raced for the garage.

\-----------------0000000000000----------------000000000000000--------------------000000000000000000000---------------000000000000000-------------000000000000----------------000000000000000

Nick decided that since he was proven innocent, he would send a message to Wolford before he would try to restart his life.

HE figured he might as well make it a clean break Before getting onto the plane and hoping his new life would be better than his current one


	20. trust (part 2) version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick leave a message to Judy telling her that he was innocent and he was heading to Delave to start a new life Before taking a deep breathe and laying down in the special black fur dye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delave is a country with no exit passport. Once you move there, you stay there.

Judy ran to the Chief, who just completed the improve news conference, and said," Chief, we have to stop Nick."

Chief Bogo asked," What are you talking about?"

Judy answered," He just text me that he is leaving for Delave."

Clawhauser did something no one ever heard him do and swear.

Judy and Chief Bogo both stared at Clawhauser before the latter asked," What do you know about Delave?"

Clawhauser answered," Delave is very strict about outsider settling there. They do not allow people, who once move there allowed to leave. The penalty for attempting to leave is death. But natives are allowed to come and go as they see fit."

Judy dropped her head before saying," Nick sent me the text before the plane left the airport. He is gone."

Suddenly the phone ring and Clawhauser answered before turning to Chief Bogo and saying," Sir, the mayor just called and wants an update on when Nick and Judy can make a public appearance."

Chief Bogo replied." I will take it in my office." and to himself say ' I will Tell him that Nick is currently undercover and can not jeopardize his assignment to make a public appearance.' Before heading to his office.

Judy asked," What am I going to do, now?"

Clawhauser answered," Don't worry the Chief will think of something."

\------000000000-------------000000000000-------------00000000000000-------------000000000000------------000000000000------------0000000000000------------00000000000-------------00000000000

The young black fox entered the precinct with two convicts in tow before saying," I am here to collect the bounties on these two never do wells.'

Clawhauser immediately called Fangmeyer and Francine to the lobby before asking," Who do I make the check out to?"

The young black fox answered," I go by Slick but my name is Wild Night Nicklaus. I was going to change it but unfortunately I found out someone else is already called Nick Wilde."

Clawhauser asked," How did you get such a weird name?"

Wild answered," When I was born my dad was so happy that he got over excited. So when the Nurse ask for names for the babies, My mom totally tired said, 'William, Henry and-' before falling asleep my dad added 'Wild Nite' before giving his sleeping wife, my mom a kiss on the forehead. Unfortunately that has been my name since than."

Clawhauser said," So tell me something about yourself." Before handing the check to Wild

Wild replied," My parents are both canine, mom was a fox and Dad was a wolf. I had been a private investigator since I graduated from college and enjoy doing it. Now I need to get to the bank and cash this check." Before leaving the precinct.


	21. Trust (part 3) Epilogue 1 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to the Trust series where Nick actually leaves Zootopia

Judy could not believe it has been fifteen years since Nick left Zootopia. After a while she found a nice hare and gotten married. She went to the administration side of police work, which allow her more time to take care of her children. Although Stu and Bonnie were shocked that she did not ended up married to Nick.

Bonnie asked," What is the matter, Judy?"

Judy answered," I was just thinking that things in Zootopia has gotten worse since Nick left. Followed by a bunch of other foxes and than a lot of predator left Zootopia after Dawn was elected Mayor and her pushing through all that Anti Predator laws."

Bonnie said," And more and more animals left Zootopia. Because of the rising crime rate that came with the leaving of predator law enforcement officer. You told me all this before so what is really bugging you."

Judy replied," Mom, This is the anniversary of the day that Nick left Zootopia. The day I lost my first love."

Bonnie said," Shortly after Nick left, so did Finnick followed by a lot of foxes. Than crime started to climb, than the Chief retired and they put in that Prejudicial camel. Who promptly began replacing qualified police officers with political cronies. Forcing the real officer to do mediocre jobs and the real investigation but giving credit to his cronies. Which caused a lot of officers to quit. Letting him hire more political cronies."

Judy sighed before saying," I know I complain about it a lot."

Bonnie asked, " What was the name of the road we were suppose to turn on?"

Judy answered, " I believe it was Frida lapė Avenue."

Bonnie replied," We just passed it."

Judy did a U turned and quickly drove to the road and turned on it. Judy was surprised when she arrived at the place. The house was beautiful and out walked two Finnick foxes, one she knew.

Finnick said," Well if it isn't former Officer Toot toot.

Judy replied," Hi Finnick, So who is your friend?"

Finnick answered," This is my life mate Diana. Our children are out and about."

Bonnie said," Excuse my daughter behavior. I am her mother, Bonnie. We are here to pick up an order of one hundred blue berry plants."

Finnick brought out his phone and did a quick text before replying," Nick told me you guys grew the best berries he ever tasted. So what happened to your berries."

Judy answered," They were lost to a fire when I caught my husband and a few other enjoying a smoke in the field."

"She chased them down but they tossed their still lighted cigarettes to the ground and ran." added Bonnie.

As Two foxes came up carrying boxes, Finnick said," Put them in the truck." Before holding out his paw for the money.

Judy was about to hand the money to Finnick, when she saw who the fox was before saying," Nick. Is this where you been hiding all these years."

Nick pushed the box into the truck before taking the second box from the other fox and pushing it into the truck before replying," Hello to you, too. Judy Hopps or is it, Judy Savage. How is your husband by the way and your children?"

Judy answered," I still go by Judy Hopps, my husband is fine as are my children."

Finnick coughed before asking, "Are you paying for your order or not."

Bonnie took the money out of Judy's paw before handing it to Finnick.

Nick said," Where are my manners this is my special someone for the past 5 years. Amanda Tame. Amanda Tame this is my former police partner Judy Hopps."

Amanda offer her paw to Judy before saying," Hello and it will be Five years in about a week but I can not wait until we finalize our relationship." and winking at Finnick and Diana.

Finnick said," It is getting late, we have a small cottage, where you can sleep tonight. I will have food taken to the cottage for you."

Amanda asked," Why not let them come to the party?"

Finnick answered," Because it is for unmarried individual to meet and until you two finalize your relationship, your attendance is mandatory."

Nick replied," We know. Now let us get back to work." Before walking away.

Amanda said," Stay safe. I have to get back to work."


	22. Trust (part 3) Epilogue 1 (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy talks to Fennec about what happen to Zootopia since Predator and some prey left

Finnick turned to Judy before saying," We have guess houses up by the road if you wish to wait until tomorrow to head home. You will be safe and I have some questions for you."

Bonnie replied," We would be honor to stay overnight. Is there anyplace around here where I we get something to eat."

Finnick answered," I will bring you something to eat in about an hour. It will be cottage one." Before handing Bonnie the keys.

Judy replied," Thank you, Finnick." Before getting into the pickup.

Finnick turned away and walked away with his life-mate

Bonnie said," Judy. We should get to the cottage."

Judy nodded and started the truck and drove down the road before spotting the sign pointing to the cottage. She drove up to the cabin with a big number 1 on the door.

Bonnie walked over and opened the door before asking," Judy. What is wrong?"

Judy answered," When I saw Nick, I felt a shame of myself for not believing him all those years ago."

Bonnie replied," Dear that was a long time ago. He has forgotten it about it and so should you."

Judy said," I should still apologize to him and I will."

Bonnie said," Well you will have to wait until tomorrow because tonight it is suppose to be a party for single mammals."

Judy replied," I know, I just think that things would be different if I had supported Nick."

Suddenly a knock on the door and it opened with Finnick carrying a large kettle and a bottle of juice.

Bonnie said," Come in. But your early."

Finnick answered," A couple of Zootopians were captured trying to plant a bomb at the recreation center and Two Officer are interrogating them."

Bonnie asked," How you know they were planting a bomb?"

Finnick tapped his nose before saying," The odor gave it away and I need to ask you if either of you are involved with the guilty individuals?"

Judy said," We don't know anything about them. Who are they?"

Finnick answered," They are a pair of bunnies from Bunnyburrow and we are hunting for their collaborators. We already know they are working with Mayor Dawn Bellweather and Mayor Rick Fluff."

Judy asked," How do you know they were working for them?" Not believing the bunny mayor could be in on it.

Finnick answered," They were given truth serum."

Judy said," But that is illegal to do."

Finnick growled," NOTHING is illegal to non-citizens. Nick and several other are searching for their associates and we will find them." AS suddenly shots could be heard along with howling.

Bonnie asked," What has happened?"

Finnick answered," The howling means we lost another predator and they also caught the accomplishes. This is not the first time Bigotcity has attacked us. But it may be the last, if I have my way."

Judy asked," What do you mean?"

Finnick answered," After the foxes left. Tell me what happened."

Judy replied," Shortly thereafter the weasel and raccoon left, than the Alpha had all the canine leave and than slowly the rest of the predators left."

Finnick said," Because being on the bottom of the hatred pole drove them out of Zootopia. Than the Coyotes and Otters were on the bottom of the hatred pole and The Alpha fearing for the safety of their own had all canines leave Zootopia. Than the rest of the Predators began to fill the hatred and left. With no Predators in the city at all, Crime went through the roof, unlike Dawn prophesizing that crimes would disappear with the absent of Predators. Than Prey began to discriminate against each other. Now each species has it own section of Zootopia and hate crimes are every day occurrences. Even the Big Family has moved out of Zootopia, although the attack on Rodentia will cause a major reaction from the crime families."

Amanda entered before saying," They caught the accomplices, only we lost two society members and three were injured. I think Nick is going to push for complete isolation now."

Judy asked," Who was killed?"

Amanda answered," As if you care they were former ZPD Officer Fangmeyer and Grizzoli."

Finnick turned to Judy before saying," I think it would be best for you to leave, tomorrow at sunrise. You will have extra passengers. Although they will be in handcuffs. Take them to their prospective bosses."

Bonnie replied," We will make sure they get to their prospective bosses."

Finnick said," We will have them in a second truck with the prisoners in them. You can tell the mayors they can have the land. We have found better land father away." Before walking out with Amanda.

Bonnie said," We better ear and get some sleep, Judy."

Judy asked," Why are the mayors still chasing after the predators? They no longer live in Zootopia."

Bonnie answered," Some people just need to hate someone. The Predators are outnumbered by Prey and are more civilized than most prey, who still hate them for what happened millenniums ago. So no matter how far away they move Prey will still attack them and accused them of crimes."

Judy laid down before replying,:" It is a shame that we cant all get along."

Bonnie looked at Judy before whispering," You are so right, Judy."


	23. Trust (part 3) Epilogue 1 (part 3)

Bonnie awoke and woke Judy before saying," Judy. It is time to get up."

Judy stretch before asking," What time is it?"

Bonnie answered," About fifteen minutes before sunrise. Now get up and get dressed."

Judy replied," Okay mom." Before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

Bonnie said," It looks like they are on there way." As she saw light coming down the driveway.

Judy followed he mother outside and saw two trucks coming down the road.

The Truck pulled to stop in front of the cottage and out came Nick and Finnick before the latter said," Come and take a look at your travelling companions."

Judy and Bonnie looked inside the back of the truck and were to see a hare, a rabbit, a goat, a beaver, a ram, and a deer. All were mammals that Judy recognized as fellow Police Officer.

Nick said," If you look they are in good health. We are setting up Signs that will state that Prey beyond that point are Risking their Own Life. We are tired of burying our own. If they want a war just declare it. We will gladly give it to them."

Judy replied,' Nick. Prey don't want a war with Predator."

Nick turned to the Prey before asking," Why did you attack us?"

The Prey answered as one ' To Destroy the Filthy Predators.'

Nick turned to Judy before saying," The truth serum will wear off shortly. Don't ever come back." Before getting into the second vehicle and driving away with the others.

Finnick said," One of you can drive your truck. The other can drive this one. Have a safe trip home, you will never see another predator." Before turning around and walking away.

Bonnie said," Judy. You drive the prisoner back to Zootopia and I will take the Plants back home."

Judy replied," Okay." Watching as signs were beginning to be put up. She knew she would never see Nick again


	24. Trust (part 3) Epilogue 2 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe other ending to Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Nick Wilde is using his new alias I will be using that for when he talks

Ben watched as the young black fox brought in two criminals in handcuff before calling for Fangmeyer and Delgato to take the prisoners.

The Black fox asked," Who do I see about getting the bounty for these two?" As Fangmeyer and Delgato took the criminals away.

Fangmeyer answered," That would be Benjamin Clawhauser." and pointed to the desk.

The black fox walked over to the reception desk before saying," I would like to get my bounty check please."

Ben replied," You have to feel out these papers first. Than they will mail you a check."

The black fox quickly filled out the paperwork, glad he got a new place before starting this identity, before handing them back to Ben.

Ben quickly made sure the paperwork was filled out correctly before asking," Ho you get such a weird name?"

The black fox answered," After my mother, a red fox, gave birth, she was able to give the name of my siblings to the nurse but fell unconscious before stating what my name was. My dad, who was a Wolf, seeing her fall asleep made a stupid remark I think it was something like 'wild night. hon' and the dumb nurse wrote it down as my name."

Ben said," Wow. You should get your check in about a week."

Wild asked." Do I have to feel another one out the next time I bring in a crook?"

Ben quickly looked at the paperwork before answering," Well since you have a bounty hunter's license. The next time you can use the much shorter form." 

Wild smiled before replying," See you when I bring in some more dumb asses." and walked out of the building. 

Judy watching the black fox leave, walked over to Officer Clawhauser before asking," Who was that, Ben?"

Ben answered," Oh he is a private investigator slash bounty hunter. His name is get this Wild Night Nicklaus." Before squealing.

Judy immediately thought of an idea before running up to the Chief Office and knocking.

Chief Bogo hearing the knocking said," Come in." Before hanging up the phone.

Judy opened the door before saying," Chief. I have an idea on how to solve our Nick problem."

Chief Bogo replied," This has better be good, Officer Hopps."

Judy said," A Private Investigator was here, he brought in two thugs. His name is Wild Night Nicklaus. He is about our Nick height and weight and probably could impersonate Nick until we get the real Nick back."

Chief Bogo replied," Except he has not have police training." As he pulled up the security camera on his computer.

Judy countered," I could train him in police procedures."

Chief notice Judy was right about height and weight before saying," His color is all wrong."

Judy replied," We could get his fur died to match that of Nick."

Chief asked," Will he be willing to do this?"

Judy answered," That I don't know."

Chief Bogo replied," Fine out. If he will do it." Hoping this would end up with satisfactory results all around.


	25. Trust (part 3) Epilogue 2 (part 2)

Ben was surprised to see a white arctic fox bringing in a most wanted criminal before calling for Francine and McHorn.

The criminal a large polar bear said," You are so much dead meat, fox."

The white fox replied," Well, Ivan. I heard that before and before I move here, none of the other could keep that threat."

Ivan took a deep breathe before snapping the handcuffs and lounging for the white fox.

The White fox quickly jumped out of the way before shooting him with a tranquiller dart and saying, " You have to be faster than that."

Ben said," That was amazing."

The White fox just smirked before saying," Just make out my check to Wild Night Nicklaus."

Ben looked confused before asking," I thought your fur was black."

Wild answered," I change my fur so criminals don't get to paranoid and can not be expecting me."

Ben handed Wild a form to fill out before buzzing Judy to come to the front desk.

Judy came to the front desk and asked," What do you need, Ben?"

Ben look at Wild before quietly answering," This is the fox you were asking about. He told me he dies his fur to keep Criminals from recognizing him."

Judy walled over to Wild before saying," Hello. I am Officer Judy Hopps."

Wild was tempting to instantly replied but remembering his plan, before replying," Nice to meet you. I am kind of busy." Without looking up from the paperwork.

Judy asked," Would you be willing to help me out?"

Wild without lifting his head pointed to the door leading from the precinct and answered," It is that way."

Judy scowled at Wild before saying," I have a problem and wonder if you would assist me with it."

Wild finished his paperwork before looking to Judy before asking," What do you need me for?"

Judy answered, "I think it would be best for the Chief to tell you, come along."


	26. Trust (part3) Epilogue 2 (Part 3)

Judy lead Wild into the Chief office before saying," Chief, This is the fox, I was talking about."

Chief Bogo looked up before asking," Is he willing to do this?"

Judy answered," I thought it would best if you explain it to him. That way he knows it is important>"

Chief Bogo glared at Judy before turning to Wild and saying," While our Officer Nick Wilde is undercover, you are to pretend to be him."

Wild replied," If that is the case. I need to know about both his professional and personal life. His quirks and habits. I also need some pictures of him."

Chief Bogo said," We can have one of people give you a dye job, so you look like him."

Wild answered," I have my own person, who does my dye job. Now let us talk compensation.:

Chief Bogo asked," What do you want?"

Wild answered," It depends on how long I will have to pretend to be this Nick character."

Chief Bogo replied," That I don't know probably at maximum of six months."

Wild nodded before saying," Fifty grand plus expenses for six months or ten grand and expenses for a month."

Judy replied," You know how expensive that is?"

Wild answered," Than find yourself another fox to play him." and got up before starting for the door.

Chief Bogo shook his head before saying," Fine. We will pay you for one month. "

Wild nodded before replying," Alright I will see you all first thing, tomorrow."

Chief Bogo said," Roll call is at 7 am and don't be late."

Wild answered," I will be there but I will need to get a uniform, if I am to pretend to be this cop."

Chief Bogo handed Wild a package before saying," These are his uniforms and badge. Don't do anything to make me regret this."

Wild replied," The only thing is, since I don't know many of the officers that work here. I was thinking we go with something like I got hit on the head and have temporary amnesia and it will take me a while before I can remember everything."

Chief Bogo thought about it before saying," That will work and we can have Officer Hopps, here. Make sure you don't fall out of character."

Wild said," Starting tomorrow I am Nick Wilde, at least for a month."

Judy asked," Do you want me to give you a ride to work?"

Chief Bogo said," Judy take him to Nick's place and stay there to be sure he is here tomorrow."

Judy replied," Yes sir." Before leading Wild out of the precinct and to Nick's place.


	27. The Race (prequel to Race Awards)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Race is a contest for all Zootopia residence to participate in a marathon through all 7 zones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THe race is in two parts  
> First is the beginning and end of the race  
> The second is the award and showing how the winner won

Judy walked over to Nick before asking," What is with the back pack, slick Nick?"

Nick smirked before answering," Let just say it is to keep my in the race."

Judy laughed before saying," Let us sign in." Before walking over to the sign in table.

Nick study the map before asking," What are the rules?"

Judy answered," You can not use any form of motorized contraction or transportation." As she signed in and got her electronic bracelet.

The registrar asked, " Anything to declare?"

Judy answered," My headphones and my Walkman."

The registrar replied," It will start when you go through the first gate."

Nick put his backpack on the counter before saying," Backpack plus contents."

The registrar took a picture of the weird looking backpack and empty the contents. Taking a picture of the small plank, four wheels, two axles, bolts, six balloons, paper clips, nylon rope, string and the odds and ends Before signaling Nick to place everything back in the backpack.

Nick finish putting everything in his backpack before getting his electronic bracelet and joining Judy near the starting line.

Chief Bogo said," Now to be sure everyone is able to get a fair start. Each bracelet will ping as you go through each of the ten gate and that will be registered as your starting time. It will ping as you go through each gate. Whoever has the best time will be the winner. So don't be surprised to see somebody that finish behind you get placed above you because you started ahead of them. At each checkpoint you can require as to what position you are in but you can not ask where anyone else is. So line up and we will get this race underway. Also just so you know we have spotter out to make sure no one cheats."

Almost immediately everyone turned to look at Nick, who promptly said," I know Zootopia like back of my hand and I know all the shortcuts." Before walking to the end of the line with a smirk on his face.

Fangmeyer asked," Are shortcuts allowed?"

The registrar answered," They are allowed. The only rules is no motorized transportation and no hurting others. Otherwise make it from one point to the next. Each checkpoint will tell you where the next checkpoint is. So good luck to you all." Before firing the starting pistol.

Nick was the last one through and the next checkpoint was just north of Oxs York. Than he would be heading towards kaymarket than the marshland. Before stopping and putting wheels on the plank and skate towards the check point. That and the shortcuts gave him a fifteen minute lead heading fot the second checkpoint. Unaware he was being followed by a mongoose wearing a camera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0 o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Nick felt release as he skateboarded through the last checkpoint before walking over to the registrar and handed in his bracelets before disassembling the skateboard and put it into his backpack and handing it to the registrar.

The registrar, got a blood sample than checked to verify everything was there and once everything was verified to be there, said; "Congratulation. Now please run through the tape with your paws raised high, you are the winner."

Nick did not want to win, so he slap his hand before saying, " I forgot my water bottle. I will be right back." Before turning and running back the way he came.

Chief Bogo walked over and asked," What happened?"

The registrar answered," I think he is camera shy."

Chief Bogo replied," He takes more selfies than any mammal I know."

The Chief of the Fire Department walked over before saying," I think he wanted his partner to win and since he never asked, 'how am I doing' Probably did not know he was in the lead."

Chief Bogo replied," I think it had more to do with him wanting to finish behind his partner, not in front of her."

After almost an hour, they saw the next group of participants coming down the road. Each giving it their all to finish before the others.

Judy decided it was time for her to use her special motivator and started to think, 'there is a bunch of predators after me and I have to get to the Chief before they catch me.'

Fangmeyer and Delgato seeing Judy pulling away from the rest decide to double down on their effort to win. Causing the rest of the group to follow suit.

Judy heard the bing indicating her bracelet register before walking over to the registrar and asking," How did I do?" 

The registrar answered," Second place. Now run thru the tape with your paws over your head."

Judy did as she was told before walking over to the Chiefs before asking," Who won?'

Chief Bogo answered," The will be mentioned at Monday morning Briefing. As will a slide show of how the winner won. Just like every other year."

Fangmeyer and Delgato walked over to either side of Judy before the latter said," Congradulation, winner." As the simultaneously gave her a kiss on the cheek

Judy quickly blush and replied," I came in second." While still looking at the Chief. 

Chief Bogo said," I will tell you how you finished official during Monday morning briefing."

Delgato turned to Fangmeyer before saying," Bet Nick is still running at the rear of the competition."

Judy realized for her to be official second than only one person started after her before forcing herself to frown and saying," I bet you guys that Nick finish better than tenth place."

Fangmeyer and Delgato looked around before the former asked," What are we betting?"

Judy remembered Nick talk about letting the other increase the bet before saying," Five dollars and you have to kiss the winner of the race on the cheek with your eyes closed."

Delgato shook his head before saying," Let make it interesting one hundred dollars and the loser of the bet will kiss the winner of the race on the lips, eyes wide open."

Fangmeyer nodded before asking," What do you say, Officer Hopps?"

Judy looked sown before answering," How about one hundred dollars and you have to kiss the winner of the race on the cheek with your eyes closed?"

Fangmeyer and Delgato looked at each before saying," Deal." 

Judy replied," Okay." Before shaking each other paws.

Fangmeyer and Delgato both got a bad feeling when they saw the Nick-like smirk appear on Judy's face.


	28. Race  AWARDS (part 1)

Nick walked into the precinct and not seeing anyone else and asked," Where is everyone, buddy?"

Clawhauser looked at Nick before answering," Chief Bogo wants everyone to meet at Zootopia Academy Gymnasium to give Officer Hopps and the other winners their rewards."

Judy entered the precinct before saying," Hey Nick. We need to get going. Once Chief Bogo gives me my reward and every once else their rewards. He will be handing out assignments and we can get our day started."

Nick looked at Judy's eye before sighing and replying," Fine. Let us get this over with."

Judy got in the cruiser before saying," Chief Bogo told me that I can take our cruiser there so we can go patrol as soon as the award ceremony is over."

Nick knew immediately that something was up but not sure what was up as he got into the passenger side of the car.

Judy asked," Do you know who is going to be presenting the awards to present the awards to the runner ups?"

Nick answered," Gazelle?"

Judy shook her head before saying," Nope. He was voted because he is a real charmer."

Nick smirked before replying," Oh so it is Chief Buffalo Butt."

Judy laughed before saying," He is also a predator."

Nick asked," Are you telling me Clawhauser is announcer?"

Judy answered," No. You know him better than anyone else."

Nick said," I am not being the Emcee for the award ceremony."

Judy asked, "Are you telling me that your going to disobey the Chief order?"

Nick answered," I am quite sure the registrar is much more qualified to be the emcee than I am." 

Judy replied," Oh the Registrar will be announcing the winner but the runner ups are being announced by you by order of the Chief." As they pulled up to the ZPA gymnasium.

Nick noticed Fangmeyer and Delgato were waiting at the entrance to the gymnasium. As he got of the cruiser.

Judy said," Guys, go make sure Nick sure that Nick is properly attire to co-host the ceremony. I am going to tell the Chief that we are all ready to go."

Fangmeyer walked over and placed an arm over Nick's shoulder before saying, " At least this is easier than running the Judy's Academy training obstacle course."

Nick asked," Why don't you tell me the truth. What is going on?"

Delgato answered," All we know is that your suppose to be in a tuxedo and be on stage to give the runner ups their awards." As they guided Nick to the locker room.

Fangmeyer said," Get changed and we will guide you backstage, so you can make your appearance up to the stage."

Nick replied," Could they not find someone else to do it."

Delgato said," Nick. This is to show people how foxes are now trustworthy and should not be judge by old stereotypes."

Nick replied," Fine." Before changing into the tuxedo and letting Delgato and Fangmeyer lead him to the backstage.

Judy said," I know I finish second so no funny stuff when you hand out the awards." Before walking to where the race runner ups were waiting to receive their awards.

The registrar walked up to the stage before saying, "Let me introduce tonight Semi-Emcee Nicklaus Wilde." and pointed to the finish line tape covering the stage right.

Nick entered staged left with a wave of his hand and a smirk on his face. Before walking over to the podium before saying," We all have jobs to do, so lets get through with this.

The registrar glared at Nick before handing him the list of the runner ups and saying," Go in order from fifth to second.

Nick took the list and quickly reading it before saying," Okay in fifth place from the Zootopia Fire and Rescue Department Officer Ryan Fratz."

A sleek cheetah walked onto the stage wearing a dark blue suit before walking over to Nick.

Nick handed Ryan the fifth prize before saying," Keep up the good work." Not saying, ' Or you might end up like your cousin Benjamin Clawhauser' Figuring that would be mean to Ben.

Ryan took the trophy before replied," I will do that Mister While." Before turning to the crowd and adding," Next year I will finish better than this year." 

Nick stood up and read the card before smiling and saying," Fourth place goes to Intelligence Officer Jack Savage." As Savage started to walk to the podium, Nick added," Run for it everyone it is a Savage Artic Hare."

Jack took the fourth place trophy from Nick before replying," Someday you ought to try and run it, you sleazy fox."

Nick smirked grew as he look at the next day before saying," Third place goes to Precinct two very own Terrance Laugh."

A spotted jaguar in black suit came up to the podium before saying," Still in the top five." and walking back to the others.

Nick nodded before smiling and saying," Second place is the Officer that solved the Missing Mammal case and the Night Howler case and the first bunny cop, Officer Judith Hopps. Way to go Carrot."

Judy walked up to the stage before elbowing Nick and saying," This was amazing and I hope I can do as good next year or better." and taking her award.


	29. Race Awards (part 2)

Chief Bogo stood and walked to the platform before saying, " Ladies and gentle mammals. Before we award the winner his trophy. I think we all would like to hear from the Captain of the Observation squad on how the winner got the lead and ended up winning. So without further ado, Mademoiselle Regina Ritzworth." 

A young brown and white ferret walked up to the podium before saying," We all know the rules about using motorized assistance in the race. But there is no rule against paddling in the rain force district or skiing in tundra town and Sahara square. But let us take a look at some of the photo token by the different official observers. Now first you see him skating down the backstreets. By using what was in his backpack and his brains. Than here is a picture of him using the wood and paddling in the rain force. Here he is using the exercise from his ZPD training on the monkey bars to use the cable wires running over the canyon lands to shorten the time -."

Nick started to ignore the ferret and glanced to the left and saw Francine and Higgins standing there. To the right was McHorn and Theodore. Not far from the front were Wolford and Fangmeyer both grinning. In the back he saw Grizzoli and Frank.

"Officer Wilde," Regina glared at Nick, as she poked him.

Nick looked at Regina before saying," Sorry was thinking about something else."

Regina continue to glared at Nick before asking," Do you have anything to say about your victory?"

Nick answered," That I should disqualify myself because I may not have used a motorized items but I did not follow the designated pathway."

Regina sighed before replying," There are no designated pathways. All you have to do is get from point A to Point B under your own physical power."

Nick said," I don't think it is fair that I-"

" Nick" interrupted Judy, " Just take your trophy, so we can all get back doing our jobs."

Chief Bogo came out with a trophy that was almost the same size as Nick before saying," Congratulations, Officer Wilde."

Nick looked at the trophy before turning to Regina and asking," Would it be okay to pick it up tomorrow or maybe a little later than that."

Regina nodded before answering," Just call the academy before you come to pick up the trophy."

Nick nodded, keeping himself from smirking before saying," Thank you, very much."

Chief Bogo said," Alright everyone. Patrol duty, same as yesterday."

Nick helped Judy put her trophy into the trunk of the cruiser before asking," Do you think we should drop the trophy at our place."

Judy nodded before driving toward their place.

As they unloaded the trophy, Judy turned to Nick before asking," Why did we-" but stopped as she remember the old saying about Tomorrow and asked," What time tomorrow are we going to get your trophy."

Nick smirked before answering," Ask me tomorrow."

Judy shook her head and thought " Tomorrow never come because than it is today'


	30. Shopping (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy finds a shocking surprise in the refrigerator

Judy noticed that Nick went to his bedroom, early. Since neither had to work tomorrow and they had agree to go shopping after breakfast before deciding she wanted to watch a movie.

Judy walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer and saw two cartoon of ice cream one carrots, her favorite and the other Nick's favorite, blueberry swirl.

Since everything in the refrigerator was for either mammal, Judy decided she would have a small scoop of Blueberry swirl before taking it out of the freezer. Knocking a box of Imported Bugla burgers to the floor. judy quickly hopped down to pick it up only to find it very light. So she opened the box to find it was empty. Judy decided to check the rest of the boxes and found out most of them were also empty. She opened the blueberry swirl and found out it only had four teaspoon token out of it but as she put it back she notice the expiration date on it and began to fume, it was expired.

Judy replaced all the boxes back into the refrigerator and decided tomorrow her and nick were going to have a talk. Before going to her own bedroom.

00000000000--------------00000000000000----------------0000000000000000---------------0000000000000--------------00000000000000--------------000000000

Judy got up as her alarm went off and she got up, a plan was already in the works. Before showering and getting dress. Today was the day they went shopping.

Nick awoke to smell of breakfast being cook and quickly got a shower and dressed before heading to the kitchen.

Judy waited until Nick came into the kitchen before saying," Hey, Nick. Would you be a darling and grab me a couple of frozen Butties (bug patties) so I can finish making your breakfast."

Nick pulled the box out of the freezer before saying," Forgot ate the last one a couple of days ago." and replacing the box.

Judy replied," Than give me one of those saucy miniature buggies."

Nick pulled out the box before saying," I finished these off last night for a snack." and replaced the box.

Judy asked," Why are you putting empty boxes back in the freezer?" As she set the breakfast on the table.

Nick answered," It keeps the freezer from overworking."

After cleaning the kitchen, Judy said," Okay, I written all the checks and your half before grocery is on the sheet." and slid the paper to Nick.

Nick was glad he got Judy to write down the amount before walking over to his coffee can and getting out the money before counting out his share and giving it to Judy. Putting most of the rest back into the coffee can.

Judy grabbed the car keys before saying," Let us get going, Slick."

Nick hated going to the store Judy liked but she like it for its fresh fruit and vegetables. Before following Judy to the car.

Judy smiled as she pulled into the parking lot and got her grocery list and their combine list, Since she did not like buying any predator items.

Nick pulled his list from his pocket and walked with Judy to the store entrance.

Judy grabbed one cart before saying," See you in line, Slick."

Nick went for a shopping cart before the manager stopped him and pointed to an older cart. Nick sighed before taking the cart and heading for the predator items.

Nick knew the item were overpriced at the store and sighed before getting some basics before heading to the checkout.

Nick patiently waited in line unaware that Judy was behind him.

The Cashier asked," Do you have money for what you have, Fox?"

Nick handed the cashier a twenty before calmly and unemotionally saying," Just ring me up."

The cashier check with a counterfeit pen and than proceed to check with three different counterfeit devices before starting to double ring up the items and before she got to the blueberries and saying," Your total is ten dollars and forty cents." Before putting the blueberries on the scales with the other product still on the scale and saying," With the blueberries it comes to twenty dollars and eleven cents."

Judy had seen enough before asking," You forgot to clear the items off the scales before weighing blueberries?"

The Manager walked over before saying," Little bunny, don't get involved before I have the cashier do the same to your order." and signal the office to call the police

Nick turned and sighed before saying," Judy. This store has always been know for double charging predators, which is why so few shop here unless necessary."

Judy asked," Do you also double charge other customers that are not your species?"

The Manager answered," Of course not. We never double charge any customer." Seeing the police car pull up.

In walked Francine and McHorn. The latter asked," What is the problem, sir?"

The Manager pointed to Nick before saying," This fox is not leaving my store and that rabbit is causing a ruckus."

McHorn looked at the two before saying," Officer Wilde. Officer Hopps. So is this wear you shop."

Judy looked at Nick before glaring at the manager and saying," Not any more, come along, Nick."

Nick turned to the Cashier and held out his hand.

The Cashier gulped before giving Nick back his money.

As they left the store, Judy asked," Where would you like to shop?"

Nick answered," I think we have to shop separately or we will never be able to buy groceries."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think to far ahead I have a devious mind


End file.
